Why You Don't Want A Howler
by starlight1395
Summary: Matthew and his fellow Nations were sent to Hogwarts to learn to be more useful. Too bad their habits are obviously not normal! Some things are said, and people get suspicious. An old danger is rising up, and the students have to try and top it. How can a group of ragtag children and a group of foreigners save the world? Combination of all seven years.
1. Why You Don't Want to be Useless

** I've been a fan of Harry Potter since the fourth grade, and Hetalia is my new found love, so naturally a cross-over was bound to occur. I know this is probably an over-used plot line but I had the greatest twist ideas! I'm so excited to work on this! Screw midterms! I'll type instead of study, then cram in the morning! Oh, I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter.**

**Ratings? Probably K+ in the beginning and T-M later due to violence and stuff**

…..

**Alfred's POV**

I stared at England with shock. I wish I could rewind what just happened and listen to it again to make sure I heard right.

"You and your brother are going to be attending Hogwarts on September 1st." We both stared at him. Mattie cleared his throat. Thank God! He'll find a way out of this! He spoke up in his oh-so-quiet voice of his.

"I understand why America has to go, but why do I have to go to?" I gaped at him. That traitor! England just signed and shook his head.

"Usually I wouldn't make you go, but you know your brother. Without someone watching him, he'll blow up the castle," Canada just nodded sadly, "And you know how the other nations would react. You're the only one I can count on to keep everything in one piece. I would hate to see what Scotland would do if America did anything to his Nation…" he trailed off with a shudder. I was sitting on the edge of the couch arm, pouting at my sentence. I finally spoke up.

"But wwwhhhhyyyyy?" I whined. Heroically of course. England just signed again and explained it. Very slowly.

"You are going to learn magic so your boss doesn't consider you useless anymore." I opened my mouth to say something, but snapped it shut. He saw my anger and sighed. Honesty, how can one guy, Nation or not, sigh so much in one conversation? There should be a limit or-

"You can stay here for the two weeks before going to buy supplies if you'd like. Its closer and I'll even cook for you!" My thoughts rant was cut of my England's offer. I winced when he mentioned his cooking.

"Ok," I started, mocking his slow peach from earlier, "How about we stay, and you DON'T cook? Sound good?" I asked innocently. England glared daggers but agreed. Mattie and I shuffled up to my old room, back when I was still under Britain's rule. I kicked open the door and flopped down on the bed. Canada meekly followed behind and placed Kumajirio on the desk next to the doorframe.

"He kept your room pretty clean, didn't he?" he asked. I felt my heart clench. I may act overly cocky, but the whole revolution thing still hurt, and it seemed England wasn't over it either.

"Ya well…this whole thing isn't _so_ bad, I guess. I mean, we get to learn magic! Bushel Bows is always going on and on about it, and we can finally shut him up with actual knowledge about it!" Canada chuckled.

"World meetings will definitely be more interesting with us being able to hex people." He reflected quietly. We both laughed at the possibilities; musing over the many situations we could get ourselfs into with magic.

England paused by the door, smiling at our ideas. We laughed ourselves to sleep, finally looking forward to this new school.

**Canada's POV**

It was three days before the train would depart for Hogwarts and England was rudely awoken us at some ungodly hour of the morning. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 5:00 flashed red over and over. I groaned and sat up. England was still shaking America, trying to wake up the younger nation. Good luck, I thought, it's nearly impossible to wake him up. I crawled over and whispered into his ear.

_"McDonald's is going bankrupted." _In an instant he was up, throwing on the closest pair of pants. I laughed and slipped on my glasses, shocked to feel them slide down my face. I glanced over to Kuma, who was sitting on my pillow and gasped. He was huge! Before he was the size of a small dog, but now as I gathered him up into my arms I realized he was more the size of a toddler. America swore and stumbled over to the mirror.

"What the actual hell?" he asked. I looked at him in shock. Instead of the annoying brother I was used to seeing, in front of me was a small, blond haired, blue eyed eleven year old. Not only that, but he was _my size!_ I scurried over to stand next to him and saw a face I never though I would see again. My little, chubby, bright-eyed, _eleven year old_ self.

England was beside himself with laughter. Alfred stormed up to him and grabbed him by the color, which would have been intimidating if he wasn't, I don't know, _eleven! _

"I didn't think he would send it over so quickly! OH! Remember, you cannot, under any circumstance, call each other by your nation's names." he said through his laughter, not bothering to somber up for the warning. He picked one squirming pre-teen under each arm and walked downstairs, whistling a happy tune. Just as he placed us down in the kitchen something flew through the window. A fiery bird the size of a large turkey landed gracefully on the tabletop. I swear England squealed, but that might have been Alfred. On the bird's leg was a piece of paper.

"Fawks! It's been a while, hasn't it?" He reached over and untied the paper. Written in beautiful calligraphy and green ink was a message that the English personification was very happy to receive.

_My dear friend Arthur,_

_It's been to long! I was delighted to hear that your sons would be attending Hogwarts this year. I had special reservations set for them, as I know they are like you. I bet you'll be glad to hear this bit of news! The others are attending as well! Their bosses wrote to me after hearing what Alfred and Matthew were doing, and I found I couldn't say no! Quite a few of the nations will be in the same classes as your boys. Do not fret, my friend. They have all received the spell your boys have. Another thing, my dearest and oldest friend. We have an opening in our staff for the Care of Magical Creatures. I sincerely hope to see you sitting among the staff come September. _

_ -Albus Dumbledore_

England paled with every line he read. When he finished he placed the paper on the table and sat down heavily. We looked at him curiously.

"Well boys, it looks like the others will be joining you as first years!" he tried to say with enthusiasm, but the sarcasm laced it too heavily. Alfred fist-pumped the air and jumped up and down.

"Ya! I won't be alone!" I sighed. He wouldn't have been alone…

"Well boys, the train leaves in three days," said England as he hastily replied to the note and tied it onto Fawkes' leg and giving him a treat, "and we still need to get your supplies. We're heading to Diagon Ally!" he smiled proudly. This cannot be good.

**3****rd**** person POV**

As the group walked down the London street, Cana-Mattie and Amer-Alfred were talking nonstop about what they were going to get. Many times Arthur had to slap him (Alfred. Mattie wasn't loud enough to scold) and remind them that magic was a secret to most of the population.

As they approached the Leaky Cauldron, the boys felt a hulking presence. By the bar stood the largest man they had ever seen. Head almost brushing the ceiling, the man's hair was so coarse and thick that his face was mostly covered. Next to him was a scraggly, raven-haired boy, who was talking to a man in a turban.

"Hagrid!" called Eng-Arthur. He seemed delighted at the larger man's presence. He gaffed loudly and gave the smaller, eye-browed man a bone crushing hug.

"You're as young as always!" the man named Hagrid replied. The boy was still talking to the turbaned man, but Hagrid quickly whisked him away and brought him to meet the nations.

"This here is Harry Potter," Arthur gasped, but the two boys had no idea why he reacted like that, "And I'm taking him to get ready for his first year at Hogwarts!" Hagrid seemed so excited, and Iggy shared his enthusiasm.

"Actually, I'm taking my boys to get supplies for _their_ first year as well!" Arthur put a hand on each of their backs and thrusted them forward. Alfred and Mattie carefully shook the hands of the boisterous man and timid boy.

"Maybe we'll bump into each other during our trip!" Both men laughed at this, and the three boys stood there awkwardly. Mattie pulled on Arthur's sleeve and whispered into his ear. The older nation's eyes widened and he quickly nodded.

"Well, we must be off then! It was wonderful seeing you again Hagrid!" They shook hands again and walked out the back of the inn as people began to crowd around the boy. The trio walked over to a brink wall and Alfred began to complain.

"Oh, great! Your cooking must have gone to your head! This is a brick wall! Are we going to jump over it? _Magic our way through it?"_ Coincidentally, Arthur already had his wand out and was tapping random bricks, as if counting them. When he tapped the last one, the wall began to shift and open up. The boys leaned forward and stared, wide-eyed at the small street.

Shops lined every inch. Candy shops, pet shops, broom, cloak, book, potions, and wand shops. Their heads twisted left, then right, and then left again, trying to see everything at once. While the boys were twisting and turning their heads, Arthur was busy greeting old friends. Seeing that the boys were wandering off, he quickly grabbed the backs of their shirts and pulled them over to the first shop.

The witch inside quickly measured them for their robes and had them paying for the finished garments in just a little while. As Arthur was paying, someone walked in the shop, making the little bell ring. Standing by the door was the most disagreeable boy any of the nations had ever seen. His hair, so blonde it was almost white, was slicked back and piercing eyes spewed hatred for everything around him.

"Mr. Malfoy!" said the witch, "You're right on time! Come over here and I'll get you measured!" Seeing that they were dismissed, the trio left the robe shop with their first purchases. They quickly made their way to the next shop on Arthur's list. The bookstore was about three shops down, and they had no trouble finding the titles required for first years.

Next they headed to Olivander's. Inside the shop was a mess of long, thin boxes and paper. Arthur ringed the bell and waited. Alfred and Mattie thought the shop was empty until a old man came zooming in on a ladder on wheels.

"Ah! Arthur! I remember you!" said the old man, "It's been centuries, yet you're the same as the day you graduated!" Arthur warmly shook his hand. Olivander noticed the smaller two and studied them carefully. He abruptly turned and walked away for a couple of moments before returning with several boxes in his hands. The first one he handed to Alfred.

"8 ½ in, willow with a dragon heartstring core. Try it out! Wave it!" He wasn't sure what the meant, so Alfred simply shook it. White sparks flew from the tip and the glass on the counter shattered. Olivander quickly took the wand back and replaced it. This happened with three more wands, colored sparks and things breaking followed the shake of each one. Instead of going to the next box, he went to the nearest shelf and pulled a very dusty one out. Carefully, he pulled off the lid and coughed at the dust that had risen from the box.

"9 in, oak, eagle heartstring and mermaid hair." He handed it over to the waiting nation, who promptly waved it (as he figured out the right way to use a wand) and the wand boxes lifted up and fell back down in a neat, orderly pile. Arthur looked at the wand with mild interest and Mattie was staring to get really excited for his.

"As for the silent one?" Olivander pondered this and he wondered to the back of the shop, "Aha!" a crash followed by a cloud of dust and a lot of coughing chased the old man back to the front. He had only one box in his hand.

"8 ½ in, maple, polar bear and unicorn hair." Matthew placed Kuma (who had been carried by Mattie the while trip) by his feet and gently grasped the wand. With a hesitant wave, a small maple tree grew from the woodwork of the counter, complete with miniature leaves and roots. Seeming pleased with the selections, he rang them up and even gave his 'old friend Arthur' a discount.

All they had left to get was potions supplies and pets. Arthur sent the boys ahead to the pet store while he went and bought the supplies. In the shop, Alfred couldn't stop exclaiming how 'awesome!' or 'heroic' every animal seemed to be. Mattie also took a look around, but figured since he had Kuma, he didn't need one. Near the back of the store stood a lone cage with a dark figure in it. Approaching carefully, Mattie called out to the shape. In an instant, the large shape moved forward. It turned out to be a snowy hawk. Thinking Alfred would like the hawk, Mattie called him over, but when his brother approached, hi already had a small, peregrine falcon's cage firmly in his grasp.

"Wow Mattie!" he exclaimed, "That's so cool! You should get that one!" Mattie looked at it cautiously. Just them the store keeper walked over to them.

"I wouldn't buy this one if I were you," he cautioned, "He's not the nicest animal here…" he trailed off with a shudder, but Mattie's eyes never left the bird. Slowly, he reached a hand to the cage. The shop keeper started with shock at the young boy's rash actions and was about to pull him back before he got bit, when he noticed the hawk was rubbing its head against the boy's outstretched hand. Quickly the store keeper called his boss. In a hurried, whispered conversation, the two decided to give the bird to the boy. The sooner it was away from them, the better.

As soon as the men broke the good news to the small Canadian, Arthur walked through the door with a chime from the bell, arms stuffed with all their stuff. When he saw what the boys had chosen, he almost dropped it all. Hesitantly, he paid for the birds, but only after several moments of the dreaded 'puppy dog eyes'. He sighed again and led the boys back to his house.

_Only two more days Arthur. You can last that long! Right?!_

…

** So here's the first chapter! Seeing as I'm grounded indefinitely because of my D in geometry, I'll have a lot more time to type! Should I go through all the years? It might take a while….Tell me if it should be one lllloooonnnnggggg story for all seven years, or seven different stories all together!**


	2. Why You Don't Make Enemies

**Mattie's POV**

We were huddle together at the train station. The train would depart from Platform 9 ¾ in less than an hour, and we were still waiting to meet up with the other nations. I sighed and clutched Kumajaru closer to my chest. It was strange to be a kid again. Maybe this time I can actually have a real childhood. As I dreamed about what a real childhood would be like, a loud sound broke my thoughts.

"VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" We quickly turned and saw Italy rolling out of control on top of his luggage cart, Germany close behind, both eleven years old as well. I mentally face-palm. So much for being conspicuous…

"Wait!" a loud female voice rang above the screaming. Hungary raced into view, Japan's wrist firmly grasped by her hand, the same age as the rest of us. I physically face-palm. This was going to be one helluva year, that's for sure. England ran after them, leaving Alfred and I standing next to our over stuffed luggage carts, alone. Suddenly, a chill goes down my back and I turn slowly around.

Standing behind a pillar stood and eleven year old Romania. I gulped. Why was he here? Isn't he a…._vampire?_ Before I could point him out to Alfred, England came over, Feliciano on his shoulders, Elizaveta under his one arm and Kiku holding his other hand. Poor Ludwig followed behind pushing all their carts at once. I quickly go to help Ludwig as Alfred takes initiative and hangs off Arthur's arm. After quite a bit of time struggling, he lined the seven of us up and gave us out instructions.

"You are to go to Hogwarts, learn as much as you can and show your Bosses that you actually did learn something. Remember! Only call each other by your human names and no matter what _don't let anyone know you're a Nation!" _he practically hissed that last part.

"Um…," my voice is drowned out by the roar of the station, "Um Arthur?" He finally looks at me, but has to bend down to head my whisper, "The train is departing soon…how do we get to the platform?" His eyes widened and he gathered the small nations together.

"Now kinds," he started to explain, but was interrupted when Alfred fell through the wall he had been leaning on.

"Dafuq?!" His head popped back through the wall, and we all stared at him.

"Quickly you twats! You can't be seen going through the portal!" Just then, two older boys, both ginger and exactly the same pushed pass us.

"Scuuuzzzz us!" said the one on the left.

"Just gonna make it!" said the one on the right. They quickly took a running start and went straight through. The rest of us took our turns running through the pillar, but when it was my turn, I was cut off by another ginger boy and a raven haired boy with glasses. I tried to swerve as to not hit them, and my cart tipped over. They seemed about my age and ignored what they had done. Suddenly, a small ginger girl knelt next to me and began picking up my bags. She seemed to be ten or so, and related to the other gingers. _How can she see me?_

"You're going to Hogwarts, aren't you?" she asked, oh so quietly. I nodded my head, curl bobbing my in the face which made the girl smile. As she stacked the last bag back onto my cart, someone called out for her.

"Ginny! Ginny where are you?"

"I have to go! Bye…" she trailed off.

"Matthew." I supplied. She beamed and gave me a huge hug before running off in the direction the voice came from. Just then Arthur popped back out of the pillar and snagged my collar.

"The train is departing in two minutes! What are you doing?" He grabbed my things as I ran through. My stuff was loaded by the workers as I jumped on board, just as the wheels started moving. I spotted Arthur in the crowed and waved, but he didn't see me. He never did. Just before I turned around, I spotted a small red-head bobbing in the crowd. That girl Ginny pushed her way to the front and waved. I was sure she was waving to someone else, until our eyes met and she yelled:  
"See you next year Mattie!" Then the train pulled out of sight. I struggled through the heavy doors with one hand, the other occupied with Kumakiku. Every car was full except on near the very back. Coincidentally, it had everyone along with that ginger and his friend who pushed me over. I opened the door and the two human boys jumped up.

"Bloody hell! What was that? A ghost?" the ginger asked, apparently to everyone. The rest of them looked at the door, trying to figure out who it was. Finally, after several agonizingly quiet moments, Alfred spoke up.

"Dude! Mattie! Where were you? We couldn't find you when we boarded!" I could see recognition bloom in their eyes. Feliciano promptly burst into tears for forgetting me and those two just started at him.

Finally, the raven haired boy spoke up.

"Aren't you those boys from the Leaky Cauldron?" Now that he mentioned it, he did look familiar…

"Harry, wasn't it?" I asked, but of course no one heard me. And of course, Alfred had to open him big mouth.

"Harold! That's right! A hero never forgets!" as Harry tired to correct my good-for-nothing twin; I found a window seat and squeezed in between the wall and Ludwig. He seemed startled that something touched him, but blushed faintly when he finally saw me. _This is going to be a long ride._

They spent a while talking about the different houses. Alfred was adamant about being in Gryffindor, seeing as he was the hero and all. Ron agreed, but Feliciano wanted to be in any house, as long as 'Luddy' was there. Kiku and Eliza mused about being in Ravenclaw, where the brains go. Someone said something about Slythein, and shivered.

"Mattie will probably end up in Hufflepuff. I heard they have great sidekicks there, and The Hero needs a sidekick!" I almost kicked him.

The Ginger, I learned, was Ron and that little girl was his sister, Ginny. One by one, the Nations decided to explore the train, Feliciano pulling Ludwig and Eliza pulling Kiku. I looked around to see that all that was left was Alfred, Ron, Harry, and I. When did Dmitri slip away?

Harry and Alfred were talking adamantly about football, (thought I think Alfred walk talking American Football, not English Football) and Ron was digging through his pockets, looking for something. Suddenly, Kumijira started fussing.

"Hungry." He said in his child-like voice. Everyone jumped and looked at my suspiciously.

"If you're that hungry a trolley comes around and you can buy stuff from it." Ron said cautiously. Just as I was about to correct him, Kumajojo spoke up again.

"Who?" he asked, looking up at me. I sigh, why can't he remember me?

"I'm Ca-Matthew. Your owner?" The little bear looked confused for a moment.

"Oh, ok. Hungry." I sigh again and reach into my pocket to pull out a little bag of coins that Arthur gave me before coming to the station. I took out three of the larger coins, grabbed Kuma and went off on a trolley hunt. It only took a few minutes, seeing as it was about two carts over. I let Kuma pick what he wanted, and the witch at the trolley didn't seem too surprised. I paid the lady, who already had a line forming behind her and hurried back to my car, to see someone in it. I slipped in and sat down near the door, not wanting to make a scene. Next think I know, a girl with rather bushy hair was sitting on me like a chair.

"Oh, you're going to use magic? Let's see then." Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at a lump of fur on his lap. I wanted to hear this too, but the girl was heavier than she looked, and my vision was starting to go black.

"Well, if you see it, find me." The pressure was released and I took a greedy gulp of air.

"What the hell Mattie? When did you get here?" Alfred asked, oblivious as always. I ignored him and fed Kuma his maple cakes, drawing the attention of the two mortals sitting across from us.

"That bear isn't _real_ is it?" Ron asked, eyeing the poor thing up.

"Why of course it is," I explained calmly, "A fake bear can't exactly talk and eat, can it?" This whole thing was already getting on my nerves.

"Should you have a live bear on the train? Shouldn't it be in a cage or something?" something shot out and pocked Kuma in the side of the head, causing him to drop the piece of maple cake in his mouth. Before I could _snap_ whosever wand did that, the door flew open again. This time, a sickly little blond boy flanked by two meat slabs sauntered in, like they own the train.

"Malfoy." My quiet voice rings in the silence. I was looking him straight in the eye.

"How do you-" I cut him off, his voice already grating on my nerves.

"You were at the robe shop the same time we were and the lady addressed you by name. That's how." _You insufferable hoser._ Wow, childhood changes you, that's for sure. He blinked one, twice, and shook his head as if to clear it.

"So, I heard Potter was here." I sat back, feeling pretty good about speaking up. Suddenly, Kumamattata jumped down and bit the meat slab closest to us. His cry sounded as dim as he looked, but he turned and kicked poor Kuma right in the side, causing him to fly to the window.

"A bear? What the hell is a bear doing on this train?" Draco asked haughtily, "We should have it, _removed!_" He was so wrapped up in himself he didn't notice the different things going on around him.

"Oh, shit." Alfred breathed, looking terrified, but not at the three still in the doorway, but at the small ball of white fur on the floor. I looked over at Kuma for a second before I realized what just happened. In less than three seconds, the meat slab that poor Kuma bit was lying on the ground, temple bleeding and unconscious. My hockey stick firmly in my hand, I approached the other two. Draco was staring at the once standing body guard, but the other one was smarter. He was looking at me.

"What are you doing?" Draco's harsh voice rang out of the shocked silence, "Get that little prat and teach him a lesson!" The second guard walked over to me, slowly. If you asked me about it today, I'd reply that I wasn't sure what happened. Instincts took over and I raised my stick, bringing it down and with one foul swoop the second guard was down. I turned to face the blond, and I relished the fear in his eyes. They needed to pay for hurting my poor Kuma. A drop of blood fell of the hockey stick and onto his face, but before I could teach him a lesson, a hand stopped me.

Alfred pushed me behind him as he took Draco by the scruff of his shirt.

"If you ever, _ever_ hurt my brother again, the Hero won't go so easy on you." He pushed him out the door with what he must have thought was a light shove, but sent Draco flying out the door. He easily kicked to two unconscious bodies out the door as well, before turning to me. I was kneeling on the floor, cradling my poor Kuma. He whimpered lightly, and I felt a new wave of rage.

"Calm down Mattie," Alfred's hand began rubbing my back, "Look at him, he's already healing!" it was true; the black and blue spot under his fur was already fading, and my anger subsided just a little bit. Just then, the bushy haired girl from before walked in again.

"You best change into your robes. We'll be arriving shortly." And sauntered out. Again. I pulled out my robe, breathing deeply as another hand appeared on my shoulder. Spinning around I saw Harry and Ron looking at me with e mix of fear and curiosity.

"That bear really means something to you, doesn't it?" harry looked as through he understood what I felt, but I don't think he could,

"He's the last think my mother gave to me." I said quietly before turning back to my robes. After Harry and Ron left to change, leaving Alfred and I alone, I began to change myself.

"I'm sorry." My voice, quiet as it was, rang in the empty car.

"Dude, it's alright. I would have done the same if anyone did that to you!" I turn from putting on my shirt to see him barreling towards me, tackling my in a hug. It felt good, seeing as it never happened anymore. We heard voices down to corridor and broke apart, changing quickly.

By the time we changed completely, we had arrived at the station. Kids of all ages were swarming off the train, and I quickly lost sight of my brother and the others. Not that they'd notice anyway. I was being swept away with the crowd, trying my hardest to hold onto Kumalisa. A booming voice drowned out the others.

"First years! First years other here!" I wrestled my way through the crowd to where the hulking man, Hagrid, and gathering all the first years. I ducked behind him when I saw the conscious Meat slabs and an angry Draco. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, everyone was gathered. As I went to follow the group that was heading down a path, someone grabbed my hand. I looked over and relief washed over my face as I saw my brother holding on.

We made our way down to the lake, and gasps of shock and delighted followed the discovery of boats.

"Four to a boat! Four to a boat! Keep your hand inside at all times and follow me!" We snagged two boats for us, Alfred, Feliciano, Ludwig and I in one, Kiku, Eliza, Dmitri and some porky kid in the other. The boat ride over was quiet and magical, but Dmitri seemed bored, as if he had seem this all already.

It took a while before the boats landed, and when they did the students hurried into the main hall like bats out of hell. Standing in the door way was a woman who seemed to be around 60 or so, but looks can be deceiving.

"I am Professor McGonagall. You will learn a wide variety as you progress through Hogwarts. We welcome you and hope you stay true." She ushered us inside and proceeded to close the door behind us. I gaped in wonder. The ceiling looked like the night sky! And there were so many kids cloaked in black robes and pointy hats. Standing at the dais in the front of the room was the oldest man I had ever seen.

Without a word, the man placed an old, withered hat onto a stool. Suddenly, a tear along the seam opened up and it began to sing!

In times of old, when I was new,

And Hogwarts barely started,

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted.

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"

The four good friends decided.

And never did they dream that they

Might some day be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there, so I can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry's purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest"

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name."

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light.

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest

and taught them all she knew,

Thus, the Houses and their founders

Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

for several happy years,

but then discord crept among us

feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four

had once held up our school

now turned upon each other and

divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

must meet an early end.

what with dueling and with fighting

and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning

when old Slytherin departed

and though the fighting then died out

he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

were whittled down to three

have the Houses been united

as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

and you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,

listen closely to my song:

though condemned I am to split you

still I worry that it's wrong,

though I must fulfill my duty

and must quarter every year

still I wonder whether sorting

may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

the warning history shows,

for our Hogwarts is in danger

from external, deadly foes

and we must unite inside her

or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

let the Sorting now begin.

At the end of the song, the crowd burst into applause, leaving us First years shocked. Professor McGonagall stood next to the hat and began to read off a scroll.

Ludwig was first. I heard people murmuring about whether or not he was really a first year. His stony expression didn't change until the hat was placed on his head. All of a sudden, it went from a mask calm to a shocked expression that made my blood run cold.

"Slytherin!" the hat's voice calls out, breaking me out of my trace. What had that hat done to shake up Germany so badly? Several other names were called, but none of the children had the same reaction as Ludwig had.

"Hedervary, Elizaveta" she made her way up to the stool, not breaking eye contact with the hat, if you could call it eye contact. She placed herself down on the stool and sat up tall as the hat was placed on her head. Again, her face changed from proud to scared. The hair stood up on the back of my neck. What's happening?

"Gryffindor!" A roar of cheers followed the announcement, and Eliza put back on her happy face and went to greet her new friends. The hairs were standing up on the back of my neck.

"Honda, Kiku." The Asian boy had to hop up onto the stool, feet not even touching the ground. The same thing happened. His face grew paler the longer he sat there.

"Ravenclaw!" more cheers come from the Ravenclaw table. A few students later, Feliciano was called. He had been sniffling ever since Ludwig had been placed, but he quickly brightened and bounced up onto the platform. It took the hat a couple of seconds, but after that, Feli promptly burst into tears. Shocked whispers treaded through the hall, but the hat's voice boomed over them.

"Hufflepuff!" The prefect from Hufflepuff ran up and walked a sobbing Feli back to the table, arm draped around the new boy's shoulder. A quick glace proved that Ludwig had tried to go to Feli, but was blocked by some very large, very scary Slytherins.

"Jones, Alfred F." Alfred ran up and plopped down on the stool. The hat was placed over top his cowlick and his face grew gaunt. Within moments, the hat had screamed out his house.

"Gryffindor!" more cheers.

Name after name was called, and when I was the last one left, Professor McGonagall closed her scroll.

"That is all." I was about to protest, as id they would hear, when the headmaster spoke up.

"Actually, I believe there's still one left," he said with a twinkle in his blue eyes as Minerva's mouth hung open in an unseeingly manor, "Williams, Matthew." I slowly walked up to the stool, arms clutching Kuma as eyes racked across his unprotected body. I sat down on the stool as quietly as I had walked up to in, and felt the pressure of the hat on my head.

**Harry's POV (3****rd**** person)**

That poor Mattie kid was forgotten, again. Why do they do that? Harry thought to himself, and then blushed as he remembered that he did to. Watching the boy with curious eyes, and wondered if he would react the same way all his friends had. Fear, shock, tears. These were no way to act during a sorting. The small boy sat on the stool, bear firmly clutched in his too-thin arms.

As soon as the hat touched his head, a demonic laughter filled the air, efficiently cutting off all conversations. The sorting hat was having a field day with the boy, laughing as if someone had just had their head cut off. It continued for several minutes before it took a breath and announced what house he was in.

**Mattie's POV (Before the sorting)**

__As soon as the hat toughed my hair, it began to laugh outwardly, but I could hear its voice clear as day inside my head.

_Oh great! Another one!_ It sounded like a man, a very amused man.

_Another one? _I asked him in my mind.

_Another country! _I refused to allow my eyes to grow wide, but my heart began to beat out of my under-developed chest. _First Germany, then Hungary, Japan, Italy, America and now…what? Canada?_

_ You know me? _I couldn't keep the wonder out of my 'voice'.

_Of course. Who wouldn't? _The question hurt, real bad, and the hat picked up on this new emotion.

_Ohohoho now this is interesting. _The laughing was making my head hurt. Before I would rip every seam that the hat owned and burn them, it decided to finally place me. His laughing left an unusual silence, and his voice was heard. After the quiet, the shout made several people jump. I smile inwardly as I hear where I'm to be.

_**"Slythein!" **_

** So yay! Another disgustingly long chapter! This is 8 pages my friends, and I love you all so much that I typed all day! I have a super secret idea and I hope to reveal it soon, but if I do it to soon then it won't be ask exciting! I'm also completely stoked for Animenext in June! I'll be rocking the place as Hungary! Review with any ideas you want to see in future chapters!**


	3. Why You Don't Sing Along

**Mattie's POV**

A chorus of gasps shouts and whispers followed the announcement. I quickly slipped off the stool and walked over to where Ludwig was waiting, eyes wide. People were whispering, and I caught a few bits and pieces.

"I heard he killed Crabb and Goyle then brought them back to beat them, up again!"

"Didn't he blow up the train?"

"He destroyed Malfoy and his guards!"

"Don't get on his bad side!"

At first the attention felt good, but I realized I would miss my brother, who was in the rival house. Risking a peek, I saw Alfred's face contorted with confusion and, _betrayal? _A sick feeling settled in my stomach as I squeezed my way between Ludwig and another student. I looked up from the golden plates set on the table and my eyes land on Dmitri, who was already in his robes an hat, sitting as if he'd come home after a long vacation.

Before I could ask, The Headmaster stood up at the podium.

"Before we feast, I have someone to introduce to everyone! Starting this year as our Care for Magical Creatures professor is a dear friend of mine. Arthur Kirkland will be taking over the classes and teaching all you young minds!" Arthur stood up and waved to the students. A polite clapping sounded, but the loudest by far was Alfred, who was standing on his seat, whistling and clapping as loud as he could. Poor Arthur blushed and sat down heavily without saying anything.

As he sat, the plate filled with more food then I had ever seen in my life, but I didn't take any. Ludwig's plate remained empty and after scanning the crowd, none of us had any food. I don't blame the, honestly, after living with England, I'm afraid of English cooking. The other kids were inhaling the food, and I began to feel sick to my stomach.

Students seemed to be staying with their houses, so when Alfred sat down between me and Ludwig and started eating our food, there was a bit of discontent.

"So Mattie _munch_ weird you were sorted into Slytherin _nomnom _thought you'd be _slurp _but oh well." He ate and talked and drank and talked. I didn't realize that it was strange, seeing as I had been subjected to it for years. Suddenly, a small projectile latched itself onto Ludwig's muscular (even though he was eleven) arm.

"_VVVEEEEEEEE~" _Feli's voice seemed to ring though the sudden quite, "Luddy! Everyone is so scary! But that's ok! I wonder if they serve pasta! It's probably not as good as mine though! Do you think they'll serve wurst? Not as good as yours though!" While I was watching Feliciano swing on Ludwig's shoulder like a kid at a playground, Alfred snuck away and returned a few moments later with Eliza, Kiku and surprisingly, Harry.

"Oh Kiku! Look at how cute they are!" Eliza's statement drew the last of the students, who where looking away, to the German and Italian. Kiku only nodded in agreement, his camera clicking away madly.

"I thought outside electronics weren't supposed to work inside Hogwarts." Harry mused behind Alfred, who had decided he hadn't eaten enough already and was stuffing his face once again, though no one paid either boy any mind.

I closed my eyes and prayed to be back at home, under my covers and _sleeping._ Without thinking, I moved my plate o the side and placed Kuma, who had been sitting on my lap this whole time, on top of the wooden surface. I sang one of my favorite songs under my breath as I fed Kumjiaro shreds of chicken.

"I used to rule the world, ~

Seas would rise when I gave the word~

Now in the morning I sleep alone~

Sweep the streets I used to own. ~" Kuma ate up the food greedily and the other nations thought nothing of it. The others on the other hand…some stared in shock, some in fear and some in amazement. I began to tune out those around me so I could feed my bear in peace, when one voice caught my attention out of all the others. Its tone was light and airy.

"I hear Jerusalem bells ringing~

Roman Calvary choirs singing~

Be my mirror, my sword, my shield~

My missionary in a foreign field~" Behind me stood a girl, about my age, with shoulder length brown hair and large hazel eyes. She stood a little awkwardly, arms behind her back and feet pigeon-toed. Her face was slight but well proportioned, and she had a figure that girls would die for. When she caught my gaze, she blushed and went to leave, but for some reason I snagged her robe sleeve, keeping her here.

"Y-you know that song?" my voice was usually quite, but she still heard me over the hubbub of the hall.

"Y-yes," she stuttered a little, and I felt my cheeks heat up, "It's my favorite…" I smiled a winning grin when I heard that we had that in common. She seemed quite, so she was maybe in Hufflepuff, but she seemed smart, so probably in Ravenclaw.

"I'm Matthew." I stuck out my hand and she shyly took it.

"I'm Keira, Gryffindor." My heart thumped painfully in my chest. I turned to Alfred to see if he could help me with her, but he had gone, striding up to the professor's table and proceeded to bagger poor Arthur for more food, and how this food is better than his food and how many times a day food was served.

"Is that your brother?" Keira asked, trying to be polite and not laugh at Alfred's atrocious behavior.

"Unfortunately." This seemed to push her over the edge and she let out a light, tinkling laugh. Alfred was chased away from the English nation by home-made scones-turned-projectiles aimed at his face. We both chuckled for a couple of moments before Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands to gain the attention of the students. The plates magically cleared, leaving Kuma staring curiously at the clean golden surface he had just been licking.

"Now that you young minds have been fed and watered, I have a single announcement for you. The third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death," everyone was dead silent except for Alfred, who laughed, "Now that the somber words have been spoken, let's commence in the Hogwarts song!" Everyone burst into song, everyone at a different tempo, rhythm and speed yet it seemed to fit together beautifully. One voice stood out among the thousands in the hall. A deep, booming voice. The song he was singing had a ringing tune that struck a chord deep within my chest, like a far off memory. All of the nations had stopped singing, as if remembering something as well. Remembering a long dead family member that they didn't even know. Feliciano had a single tear rolling down his face and it scrunched up trying to pin point the tune, and failing. Dumbledore looked directly at each of us until they made eye contact. I was shocked at how familiar the twinkle in his eyes seemed.

The song ended with the Weasley twins lamenting a slow funeral march type rhythm. As soon as everyone finished, the prefects of each house lead their students to the common rooms. I caught Keira's eye before we headed out and she waved. Waving back, I got shuffled and pushed by my house mates, who were fighting to get to sleep.

**Alfred's POV**

At first I was shocked that my wittle Mattikins was placed in that big scary Snakey house, but then realized that it was a great opportunity to boost his courage and stuff. The Boy's dormitory was large and circular, with four poster beds lining the walls, chests at the end of each one. I flopped down on the one where Lady Liberty's cage was placed next to, Lady being my beautiful peregrine falcon that Iggy got me.

One by one the other boys filed into the room, each falling into their respective beds and talking loudly about how awesome this whole thing is. In my dorm, there were six of us. Harry, Ron, Seamus, myself, Lee, and Neville stayed up real late talking about the teachers and subjects.

The next morning, we filed sleepily down to the Great Hall, seeing that everyone else was already eating a very delicious breakfast and followed in their suit. I checked my schedule and saw that I had double potions _and _flying with Mattie! After shoveling about three times my weights worth in food, and ignoring the strange looks, I jumped up and ran over to my little bro to tell him the good news.

"YO MATTIE! WE HAVE TWO CLASSES TOGETHER!" So hero-like was my voice, I excepted Mattie to replied just as enthusiastically, but was taken aback when he didn't even look over at me. He was observed in a conversation with a brown-haired girl wearing a Gryffindor tie. They were laughing over something that Mattie had said, and I felt a pang in my chest. He was _my _brother. He was _mine._ I brushed it off as a petty jealousy, and waited till the girl left to approach him.

"Yo bro! We have potions and flying together! Isn't that great!" He smiled a little, probably at my loud mouth, and nodded. I was really getting sick and tired of all the strange looks coming from _everybody. _Even the teachers, but I continue to stick my chin out and act as though it doesn't bother me. Can't let them see your fear, right?

Without waiting for a reply, I snagged what was left on his plate and rushed back over to my table. Eliza was fawning over something that one of the girls was wearing and Harry, Ron and Hermione were stooped over their new schedules. I plopped down and piled my plate up high with hash browns, scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and sausages.

At first I was really looking forward to spending time with my bro, but he seemed to have found others to talk to. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, but I guess it was ok. We both found new friends, and it's only fair that Mattie can be cool to. Just like his brother.

After finishing my plate, I stood up with the other students and filed out the grand doors to our first classes.

**Yay! I was stuck for a while but I finally broke through the writer's block! And I'm not sure how I feel about introducing an OC but I couldn't think of anyone whom Mattie could be with…and if Alfred seems a little OOC, I just wanted him to seem like an actual person and not a complete egotistical fattie with a hero-complex! :P Anyway….**


	4. Why You Don't Piss off Canadians

Mattie's POV  
My first day if classes didn't suck _that_ badly. Oh, who am I kidding!? They were terrible. I just can't wrap my head around these subjects! I looked down at my schedule and saw that I had double potions with Gryffindor next. At least I could see Alfred. We really haven't had anytime to talk since the sorting, and he seemed to be in one of his 'moods' during breakfast.  
I wandered into the dungeons were the potions class was and placed my bag on a seat near the front. Seeing as I was early, only a handful of students wee mulling around the dank room.  
I plopped down on the stool next to my bag and took a good look around the room. Shelves lined the walls and jars lined the shelves. I looked into the jar closest to me and gasped. Three eyes, all oval shaped like a goat, turned and looked at me! I squeaked and tore my gaze away.  
Each table had a small caldron and some supplies on them, while the entire room had a green tint to it. Little by little, the students began to file in, and to many people's surprise a very loud, very Gryffindor boy sat right next to me.  
"Yo Mattie! How are ya bro?" everyone was wary of a Slythein and a Gryffindor sitting next to each other. I smile sweetly.  
"I've been ok, how about you?" I didn't really care about his day. I know it sounds mean but I was tired and his voice was grating on my nerves. Just before Al could get into anymore details, a man with greasy black hair and a very pronounced hook nose sauntered in and effectively killing all conversation.  
"Mr. Potter," of course he went to pick on the poor boy first, "our new class celebrity. Can you tell me what I would get if I added powdered root if asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I could see Harry's confused expression and Hermione's hand shoot into the air. Wait. I actually knew this?  
"The drought of the living dead." the silence that followed seemed defining. Snape looked at me strangely and continued his interrogation.  
"Where would I look to find a bezear?" Hermione's hand shot into the air again.  
"A goat's stomach." I didn't bother looking up from my textbook. I already knew what kind of looks I was getting. Kuma looked up at me with a glint in his small black eyes. He may not remember who I was, but he was proud of me! How in the world did I know all of this!?  
"Well Potter. Can you at least tell me the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he sneered. I was starting to become pissed off at this guy's tone of voice.  
"What difference? It's not fair to ask a first year a trick question." Snape's glare could have shriveled any normal person, but what affect could it have on a nation? He scoffed and turned back to his lesson.  
I decided that double potions was going to be a _hoser_. By the time it ended, I was seriously contemplating asking kuma to gnaw my head off. I ran out of the dungeon like a bat from hell, which it pretty much was.  
Before I could even pull out my schedule, I was attacked from behind.  
"Dude! That was sooooo fruking awesome! How did you know that stuff bro!? I thought Iggy was the only crazy one! Oh well. Let's get to ride some brooms!" Without being able to answer a single one of his questions I was pulled in a headlock to the grounds.  
Around us people were still murmuring about my placement. How could someone so cute and innocent be placed with that kind of people? I saw Eliza run ahead and meet with some friends before class. She looked over at me and smiled. So they were talking about me too.

Soon they'll all know why.

The field were we were having our flying lesson was large and the weather was pleasantly cool. Thankfully no fights had broken out between us and Al's house. But it was only….five minutes in. There was still time. A woman rode down on a broom and landed in front of the group of gathered students. She had spiky white hair, but didn't seem that old, and sharp, hawk like eyes. She told us to step up to a broom and say 'up'.

There were just enough brooms for each of the students, and it was a sight to see. A few people's brooms shot directly into their hands, like Harry, Alfred and weirdly enough Eliza. Others were having more trouble. After a large and loud chorus of 'up' and some choice swear words, everyone was firmly grasping their brooms, Kuma resting on the ground next to me.

Madam Hooch seemed to find it amusing as well, if the glint in her yellow eyes was anything to go by.

"Now. Mount your brooms and keep a firm grasp on the handle. Don't want you falling off now! Ok. Now rise a few inches off the ground and hov-" before she could finish her instructions, that porky kid, Neville, had risen more than a few inches off the ground and was starting to fly away over the roof tops. I could tell he was frightened, which must have been why he couldn't get down. After watching in horror for a few minutes, the poor boy came crashing down. Madam Hooch rushed over and pronounced it simply a sprained write.

"I'll be taking Mr. Longbottom to the nurse. If any of you are off the ground, you'll be expelled faster than you can say 'quidditch'" With that warning she rushed the whimpering down into the building. All was silent among the gathered students until one kid opened his greasy mouth.

"Look here fellows! He seems to have forgotten something!" I looked over and saw Neville's remembrall in his pale hands. Before I could snap, the small boy hopped onto a broom and rose stealthily into the air. Flying around and taunting the students below, Draco thought it would be a good idea to chuck the small, glass ball as far as his skinny arms could. Like a shot Harry was in the air, trying to catch it, but I couldn't care less. My blood was boiling in my veins and red began to cloud my vision.

Malfoy was standing, surrounded by his house mate and smiling like a cat that had caught the canary. He gave me a once over as I approach, and didn't find me as a threat. His body guards had different ideas. They moved to block my path from the blonde, but I only had to growl out one words before the problem was taken care of.

"Al…" my brother had efficiently and silently taken them both down, keeping then that way until I was face-to-face with that pureblood bastard. I grabbed his robes and lifted him into the sky, my usually calm face livid with rage. Behind me, Alfred began to hum something like a cross between the Jaws theme and the Canadian anthem. My hunting song.

Malfoy was finally starting to realize his mistake, and was trembling slightly under my nimble fingers. His pale cheeks paled even father to the point where Gilbert was tan in comparison. I pulled the quaking boy close.

"I've been itching for a fight since I got here. Thanks for the easy target." And I threw him to the ground. Before he could react, he was flying through the air, compliments of the kick I had so graciously given to his abdomen. My fists where a blur of pale white skin and black robes. Soon, the white was tinted red from the blood now streaming from the prey's beautifully broken nose.

A maniacal laugh slipped through my lips, and subconsciously I realized that I had taken it too far, but my body didn't want to stop. Somehow, one of the guards had escaped my brother and threw me. Hard. I probably would have flown several hundred meters had a tree not twelve away stopped me. My back curled around the trunk and a series of resonating _cracks _were heard through the courtyard.

Someone screamed and I felt hands all over me. I also felt a cold, wet nose poking at my cheek. Alfred's familiar voice was shouting over the hubbub, but I was focusing mainly on my now broken spine.

Thank god for nation healing powers.

Even as I was lying there, I could feel the tissue lining up and the bones melding back together. Before anyone could contact a teacher, I was almost good as new and was brushing the dirt off my robes. More people screamed and backed away. _Mon Diu...they saw! How would I explain this to papa?_ I saw Malfoy trying to run away, and pulled my hockey stick out. I walked over and looked into his eyes.

"Don't _ever _fuck with Matthew Williams." And hit him upside the head, causing his eyes to roll back and the boy to collapse onto the ground. When I glanced back, I saw Alfred making a distraction, and Eliza pulling on my arm. We had somehow snuck into the Gryffindor common room and all the way into the girl's dorms. As I napped on her bed, my poor Kuma wrapped safely in my arms, she wrote a letter to Arthur and Francis explaining what had happened.

This was going to get interesting.

**Yay! Imma still alive! Right now it's just a head cold (but I'm convinced it will evolve into the plague and kill me) this was written mostly on my Ipod, then emailed to my computer, so it's going to seem…strange (?) You guys have no idea how good it felt to beat the shit out of that prat Malfoy. Plus, I have a great idea on how to make Mattie **_**more**_** of a badass! (Surprising, I know) so moving on…I need some ideas on how to tie the events to Hetalia or I won't be able to continue…*sad face* I apologize for Mattie's mouth, but don't worry…it's going to get so much worse!**


	5. Why You Don't Want A Howler

Mattie POV

When I woke up a few hours later, the letters had been sent. Panic made me jump up and latch onto Lizzy's arm.

"Why! What did you tell Papa! Mon Dieu…what's he going to do!" She stood there and took my rant before patting my head and giving me a hug.

"Calm down Mattie! I just told them the basics of what happened. Come one. Let's get to dinner before the others come looking. It would probably be less painful to explain your stunt earlier than why you're in the girls dorm!" She snuck the two of us out and into the dining hall with no problem. When we walked in however, it all went to hell. Kids crowded me, asking for a first hand account of what happened. By the time I sat down at my table, I already had a splitting headache and didn't feel much like eating. Ducking my head, I glanced around under my long blonde lashes. Some looked at me with admiration, some with fear and others with disgust.

I locked eyes with Keira across the table and was afraid of what I would see. I though I would see disgust, fear or even hate in her dazzling hazel eyes, but to my complete surprise, I saw compassion and worry. I pulled my gaze back to my plate, which Ludwig had placed a small portion of food. I turned to the hulking German and thanked him quietly. Thankfully, he didn't make a big deal of it and simply nodded in recognition.

Thankfully dinner was a quiet enough affair, mostly due to the glares Ludwig would give anyone who came to close. I escaped to my room as soon as it was done and refused to come out from under my cover until breakfast.

The next morning, I decided to sit with Alfred and Lizzy, mostly to avoid those Slytherin goons. I wish I could go house jumping. Lizzy sat directly across from me, Alfred to my right and Keira sat down to my left. I blushed a little, but hid it pretty well. We were about half way through our meal, Alfred already though four full plates, when a flock of hundreds of owls descended upon the students.

Harry received a…broom? Must be because of that catch he did the other day. I tried to ignore the commotion and finish my breakfast before something else could interrupt when a red envelope fell in my eggs. I picked it up and flicked a clump of egg that had stuck to the envelope. I could feel gazes on it, but I didn't know what it was. Ron spurted juice across the table.

"T-that's a _howler!_ You better open it before it explodes!" and right on cue the envelope began to smoke and spark. Quickly I ripped open the flap and it flew out of my hands and into the air above our heads while I grabbed Kuma to make sure he didn't get any parks on his fur.

_**"**__**Qu'est-ce**____**que tu as fait**____**à mon bébé**__**! **__**Je vous jure**____**quand je mets la main**____**sur toi**____**je-**____**" **_voices were heard in the backround, and he speaker was inturrupted. Papa ? hat did he want ? How did he even know how to send a...howler ?

_**« Kesesese vell Birdie ! I didn't think you had it in you ! Congrats ! » **_I felt my face flush. First Papa, then Gilbert !? How could this get worse ! The only thing that cold make it worse was if-

_**« Calm down mi amigos ! he was just being a-« **_

_** « SHUT YOUR FACE ANTONIO ! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ! MON PETTITE MATHIUE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT ! » **_there it was. All three of teh Bad Touch Trio, emberresing me across the globe like no one else could.

_** « Mein Gott Franny ! Calm yourslef ! he was just having some fun ! »**_

_** « Si, si ! You can't be all over him forever ! »**_

_** « Don't tell me what I can and cannot do ! **__**Je**____**suis la France**__**! **__**Je suis**____**puissant**____**et je peux**____**te botter le**__**-« **_

__Thankfully he was cut off. Before anyone could react, one of the voices were heard again.

_**« Kese vell Birdie, don't think you can pull a stunt like that and not have us visit, did you ? Kesese see you soon ! » **_he made a kissy sound and the envelope exploded into colorful confettie all over our food. Arthur was mortified, face pale and eyes wide. Ludwig wasn't much better. His normaly cool exterior was cracking, and his hands were shaking. The other nations had similar reaction, except for Alfred, who was howling in laughter.

My cheeks grew warm. _Mon Dieu why did it come to this ?! _I wondered if I banged my head on the table enough I could black out. _Bang ! _Nope. Still concious. How could this get any worse ?

When will I realise that asking that kind of question will undoublutbly lead to something _much, much wose._

**This chapter is really short, and I apologize. I just really wanted to get the howler written ! This scene is the inspiration for this whole thing ! I'm trying to wrap up some stories that I let hang, so updates with be few and really short untill I can get some solid ideas, so sent me some !**

**Translations :French ! **

"_**Qu'est-ce**____**que tu as fait**____**à mon bébé (What have you done to my baby?)**_

_**Je vous jure**____**quand je mets la main**____**sur toi**____**je-**____**" (I swear when I get my hands on you-)**_

_**Je**____**suis la France**__**! **__**Je suis**____**puissant**____**et je peux**____**te botter le**__**-« (I am France ! I am powerful and I can kick your-)**_

**So I used goolge translate...shocker. Anyway...enjoy !**


	6. Why You Don't Crush a Canadian's Heart

Mattie POV

I spent the rest of the day dreading what they could do. How would the teachers react? How would they be able to keep their secret? I haven't been able to face Prussia since the fall of the Berlin Wall. Before he had a sweet interior that he only let ME see, a side that no one knew existed. After though, he became distant and angry. I thought he would get better, but I was wrong. He left me in our cold, empty house. Just up and walked out.

I haven't been able to love since then.

I sat in the great hall, eating some kind of spicy sausage while I waited for the mail to come. Hopefully, Papa was level headed enough to just send a letter instead of actually coming all the way to Scotland, but he's France. How much common sense does a Frenchman have?

It was like the warning drop before a typhoon, the battle cry before a war, or a little yellow bird landing on my head before everything goes to hell.

"Look!" Hermione was pointing up at my head, where Gilbird was nesting. I reached a hand up and plucked the little peep from my golden locks, scanning the room for a familiar white head. Suddenly, the door bursts open and all talking stops in the hall. Every eye was trained on the three men sauntering in as if they owned the magical castle. One had long shoulder length blonde hair and a little chin stubble. The second one was shorter with heavily tanned skin, curly brown hair with glowing green eyes and a brilliant smile. The third man was tall with snow white skin and hair, which stuck up in every direction. His eyes however shone ruby red like a drop of blood on a snowy field. The silence dragged in as they stood in the door way until a coarse voice broke the tension.

"You bloody gits! Why in the queens name are you here?" The spell was broken and everyone began talking at once. Who were they? Why were they here? How were they here? Without any explanation, the tall blonde walked like a model on a runway closer to...my table!

"Mon petite Mathieu!" Strong arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me up to my feet, "what 'ave these savage Englishmen done to mon petite lapin? We are 'ere to rescue you!" I found my face being smothered in expensive yet familiar perfumes as on lookers seemed frightened by the Frenchman's appearance.

"Um...papa? I'm fine! And we're in Scotland, not England. I think he might be a little upset to be confused for his brother." I said as I pulled away from him.

"Papa? He's no older than nineteen! There's no ways he's your father. You must be lying you filthy blood traitor-" Malloy's rant was efficiently cut off by a certain albino's sudden appearance by his side. Gil placed a hand on the blonde boys shoulder and leaned in real close to whisper in his ear.

"You talk bad about mein Vogel again und you'll understand vhat it means to writhe in agony." No one doubted the man, shying away from him. This ticked me off to no end.

"Gil. I don't need you fighting my battles for me. I'm not papa's petite lapin anymore. You haven't said a civil word to me since the wall, and now you're here, trying to what? Prove you still care? Years! I waited for years for you Gil! I...I can't go through that again." Before my tears could burn tracks down my flaming cheeks, I pushed passed papa and ran out if the hall, not even being bothered by the looks trailing after me.

Alfred POV

I didn't know how to react to the sudden appearance of the bad touch trio. I was eating another plate of breakfast, but I didn't know what number it was. I had lost track after four, and that was twenty minutes ago! Before I knew it, the doors had flung open and _they _walked in. My jaw dropped and my English food turned into seefood as I watched France glomp my little bro. As soon as the three had made their entrance, all of the gathered nations began to stand up and prepare to restrain the hooligans that were creating such a disturbance in the great hall.

Suddenly, Mattie stands up and runs from the hall, and the stares he was receiving. That was the final straw for me. I threw my fork down and marched over to the Slytherin table. I could feel the golden trio following behind me, but I was furious. How dare that damn Prussian show up after all this time! I grabbed him by the scruff of his fitted Sex Pistols tee and teach him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget when Professor Dumbledore interrupted it.

"My friends, is this how we treat such esteemed guests? Please Jones, release this poor man at once!" the students weren't sure if they should be more surprised at the trio's arrival, or the fact that Dumbledore considered them esteemed guests. Apparently, Arthur felt the same way, for he sat spluttering behind the silver-haired wizard. Dumbledore noticed his friend's discomfort and turned with a smile.

"My dear friend Arthur, you still haven't noticed yet, have you?" His blue eyes held a twinkle that made Arthur remember something from many, many years ago. Something like a familiar twinkle in the eyes of another…but those eyes were green…weren't they? It was so long ago…

Francis, Antonio and Gilbert finally noticed the older wizard and where trying to figure out why he seemed so….familiar….Gil was beginning to feel a little awkward, but he wouldn't let it show because he was awesome! He began to tap his fingers against his thumb. Pointer, middle, ring, pinky and repeat. It was a habit he had picked up from his Opa Germania's friend, The Roman Empire. He had many quirks that had rubbed off on the young micro nation of Prussia before Germany came around.

"Okay my young students! Breakfast has ended! Please continue to your morning classes. Oh, and you three. Please stay behind." He was looking directly at the BTT, who were shuffling their feet. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder. This was the class I've been waiting for!

Care for Magical Creatures with Artie!

3rd POV

The old wizard looked down at the three friends for a few moments while he waited for the great hall to clear out. His twinkling eyes never strayed father than the man next to each other. A light chuckling filled the room, which had become quite again. Albus looked all thee nations in the eyes, as if calculating something. His eyes dimmed a little as he came to a realization.

"No, it's not time yet." Antonio, Francis and Gilbert all eyed the wizard, all concerned for the man's sanity. He chuckles again, "I understand your confusion, but it will be time when you understand who I am." Dumbledore smiled widely, and Gilbert saw something very familiar…but he just couldn't place it. The trio walked out of the hall, headed for the grounds with heavy minds and a very faint tickling in the back of their minds.

Mattie's POV

I can't believe he would do that! I CANNOT believe he has the gall enough to try and DEFEND me! Though…it did remind me of when he would help me when people mistook me for America.

No. I can't think about that now. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost time for Arthur's class. Had I not been looking forward to it, you better believe that I would be back in bed, probably crying… Uggg I sound like a high school girl…

I ended up running down the grand staircase as the class started, but being late has never been a problem for someone like me. I could hear Arthur's voice booming across the immaculate grass as my quick strides sped up, just a smidge. The crowd of black clad students blocked my view of what was the subject of the lesson. Quietly, I crept through the crowd until I reached the front. A gasp escaped my lips as I beheld what was standing next to Arthur.

It came up to his waist and resembled a lion. It had tufts of fur on its stocky body and dragon like scales in its underbelly and forearms, a thin pointed tongue flicking out from between pointed teeth. It had a mane surrounding its head with long, pointed ears. But the most notable feature was its tail. It curled up and knotted like that Celtic knot work adorning Arthur's sister's house.*

"This here is what's called an Alphyn. This one here is only a baby, no older than a few months. It is thought that the Alphyn is related to griffins due to its appearance. The Alphyn is known mostly for their protectiveness over the hurt. They can sense when someone is in pain, whether mentally or physically, and comfort them. Coincidentally, for that same reason, the Alphyn is attracted to those who have had great pain in their lives. They have been known to even attack those who cause their person great pain. They usually attach to one person, depending on the pain suffered by that person. I know personally that a few of you would find this creature…soothing. How about…Mathew! Come over here and meet our friend here." I had been sneaking back to the back of the crowd when he singled me out. Heaving a heavy sigh, I trudged my way to the front again, this time walking straight up to my Father and his friend.

As soon as I came within ten feet of the creature, its eyes grew wide and it lay down, crawling on its belly until it was at my feet. A strange sound was being emitted by the beast and as I knelt down next to it, it immediately curled around me like a shield. Everyone seemed shocked at the creatures sudden reaction, even Arthur was staring wide-eyed at me. I could see the questioning in his emerald orbs, but dismissed it. I didn't want to deal with his questioning.

"The actions demonstrated by this young Alphyn show that Mr. Williams here has experience some great trauma, whether emotional, physical or both." An uneasy look passed over his face, and the other students whispered amongst themselves in curiosity. I simply sat there, petting the Alphyn, enjoying the way it seemed to beg for more affection. Suddenly, a loud voice boomed over the hushed whispers. The albino pushed his way though the crowed with Francis and Antonio following close behind.

"WAS IST LOS BIRDIE? KESESESESE!" everyone turned to look at the intruder. I refused to look at him though, that bastard. The Alphyn tensed under my fingers. Its pupils grew until no whites were showing. It flicked its thin tongue passed it sharp teeth and looked up at me. I hadn't realized that I had been crying until its tongue flicked against my cheek, wiping up the salty water.

It sprung to its feet and in a flash its sharp teeth were at the throat of a certain Prussian. No one had seen the man go down, but they all saw the bloodlust on the creature's snouted face. Its claws dug into Gilbert's shoulders, causing blood to seep through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. Arthur had finally unfrozen and jumped into action. He pulled his wand out from his pocket and said a calming spell. The Alphyn stopped growling, but just for a moment. It turned its head to look at me, who was still sitting with my head down, before turning back to Gil and snapped at his face.

Had I not had the reflexes of a nation, Gil wouldn't have a face to drool over anymore. In an instant I placed my hand over the creature's eyes and in another instant, it calmed down, sitting on its haunches and panting like a dog. The stunned silence was only broken by the panting from both the Alphyn and Gil, who almost had his face eaten off about a second ago. Harry voiced the question everyone was thinking.

"Why would it attack that guy? He didn't exactly pose a threat." My eyes became downcast, if only so I didn't have to look anyone in the eyes. I knew what I would see. Pity, sympathy, confusion. I've had enough of that in my many years, and I most certainly didn't need it from a bunch of babes barely free from their mother's skirts.

"Quite simple actually," Hermione spoke out, her voice seemed meek and scared, "It attacks those who cause their person great pain." Everyone turned to look at the deathly pale Prussian, red eyes still wild with fear. His gaze shifted from the Alphyn to the girl, confusion clouding his eyes.

"G-great pain? W-what does she mean, Birdie?" his voice was quite, not unlike the way he would speak to me when we were alone.

"What does she mean? What does she MEAN?" I could feel my anger rising, "She means that you're the reason I cry myself to sleep EVERY NIGHT! You're the reason I spent years and years and YEARS in such a dark depression that I tried FOUR TIMES to kill myself! You, Gilbert, are the reason that I can't love anymore. Now look me in the eyes and say you still don't understand." By now furious tears were racing down my flushed cheeks, and I could see the tears in his eyes. In those eyes that I used to love so much. In those eyes that I still love.

"B-birdie…" tears overflowed my Prussian's eyes and I could see a few others in the class crying as well.

I glanced only once at Gil before burying my face in the mane of the Alphyn.

Hermione's POV

_He's only eleven, just like the rest of us! If he spent that many years in such a great depression, he must have started when he was barely a toddler, plus, that albino man looks like he's about 16! How is that possible? Unless…unless Mattie's not telling us the whole truth…_

I wiped a tear from my eye, hiding be hide my bushy hair. There's no way someone as young as Mattie, or anyone for that fact, should hold that much pain. There's something about him that simply intrigues me. And it's not just him. Those others that came with him. Their not normal, and I swear that I'll get to the bottom of this no matter what.

**Oh snap…well! It seems that my obsession for PruCan can seep into anything! Also, Prussia gets a smack down and Hermione gets curious…ooohhhhhhhh it's going to get good from here on out! (Hopefully) I wanted the BTT to be a bigger part, but their not going anywhere anytime soon! I love everyone and I'm sooooo sorry for not updating lately. I've been busy reading other fan fictions over spring break -_-"**

***I found this online and thought it would be good for the first lesson. Some things about it are made up by me to fill in plot gaps, but the idea is not mine, and found in the link below.**

** .com****/page/Alphyn**


	7. Why You Don't Blow Off a Malfoy

**OK I am sooooooooooooo sorry for being dead and not updating! My life has been hectic with the musical and all these end of year tests! (and I have recently gotten into Homestuck, so there goes a ton of my time ;D anyway…) I was trying to keep the chapters longer but I guess shorter chapters would mean shorter updates times, so the next few might be a little shorter until I can get some true inspiration!**

**And I would like say…**

** 40 FAVORITE!**

** 73 FOLLOWERS!**

** 61 REVIEWS!**

** I LOVE EVERYONE SOOO MUCH!  
I would also like to say thanks to spirutalnekohime4 for getting my ass going and type this up! Thanks!**

** For those who don't like Prucan, sorry but that's the main pairing for Mattie. The OC Keira will show up again but she will not be the main love interest for Mattie!**

_**Draco POV**_

I watched the whole thing play through with the strange Mathew kid, not sure what to make of it. I may not be brilliant like that mudblood Granger, but I am quite intelligent. At least, smart enough to catch Mathew's…slips. This was the third time, and I needed to connect the dots or I might just go mad. He even shared a dorm with me! Strangely enough though, it was just him, that Ludwig fellow and myself.

After that albino man was dragged away by the French blonde and brunette Hispanic man, a group of Slytherins practically carried me away in their horde. No matter how much I try to fit in, they all make me sick. They think killing people is easy as hitting the snooze. That following the Dark Lord is like following directions from a professor. But how could they know? Those poor, innocent fools.

Though I will never admit this out loud, I've found myself watching that mudblood Granger though my peripherals more often than I usually would. But today, she seemed…off. Especially after the Mathew episode during Care for Magical Creatures. Could she have the same notion as I? Maybe we could figure this out together. Maybe this could be my chance to make up for everything that I've done! I try to please Crabbe and Goyle, keep them close, by acting like a complete prick, but inside, it hurts terribly when I see the shine in her eyes when I call her a mudblood or the fear in others when I walk past. I'm only eleven, yet I'm feared by older students.

I tighten the scarf around my neck and wriggle my way out of the throng of green and black clad first-years and hurry after the retreating figures of Harry, Ron and Hermione. They didn't seem to notice my approach, or they just didn't care. Quietly I walked after them, only calling attention to myself when I was a stones throw away.

"Umm…E-excuse me?" They jerked back and turned slowly. Their reactions were varied and each made me feel sick. The red-head was looking at me with incredulously, hate blazing from his eyes. Potter was glaring at me with distrust and anger, and Granger wasn't even looking at me. She was looking over my shoulder slightly; a look of distaste graced her features. They seemed to be waiting for me to continue.

"Um, I know I haven't been the n-nicest, but I think I know something that could i-interest you. Granger especially." Curse my stuttering, and I hoped the desperation wasn't overly shown in my wavering voice. I should have known their answer before I even walked over, but it hurt nonetheless.

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

__"Are you serious!? Why should we, why _would _we, listen to you for even a moment. You've been nothing but a prick since we came here." Hermione was furious, and determined to get her point across, "I don't care _what_ you have to say, regardless how interesting it is. You could know where Atlantis is for all I care, and I still wouldn't give you the time of day. You live your life thinking you're better than everyone else! News flash _Malfoy._ No one cares! No one wants to listen to you, and no one wants you around!" she turned with a huff, leaving three boys to stare after her with jaws gaping open. Harry was the first to come to his senses, running after her without a moment's hesitation. Ron spared no more than a brief pitying look towards the blonde child before running off after his friends.

Draco watched their forms shrink and disappear, before collapsing to his knees, letting the grass caress his hand like the mother that he never truly had. A sob built up in his chest, making it hard to breathe. Not caring if anyone was around, he let out three, forced sobs, only letting a handful of tears slip onto his pale complexion. Though he cried some, the pressure in his chest lever let up, and he knew this feeling all to well. He stood up and rushed to his dorm, leaving blades of grass clinging to his black robes.

_**Mathew's POV**_

__It took me a while to calm down after the whole Gil thing during class. I didn't realize what I had said until one of the girls began to look at me funny. I hope it wasn't anything big enough to call me out. Alfred helped me to my feet and carried me bridal style to the Slytherin common room. Normally, I would have objected to being carried like that, but this much emotional strain can really wipe a kid out.

Even though I was over 500 years by quite a bit.

Anyway, when we got to the entrance, Alfie placed me down on my feet and pulled me into a big hug.

"Hey bro. I may seem distant, but I wanchu to know that I'll be here for ya always. No matter what bro. Remember that! If you ever need something bro, I'm here, ok? Cuz I'm the hero!" All I could do was nod, smiling slightly at his American accent and leaning in just a smidge when he bent down to kiss my forehead gently. We may seem separate, but we were twins. We're always there for each other. Always tell each other everything.

Well, almost everthing.

I watched him turn a corner, and felt my smirk drop. This was going to be a long night. Something in the pit of my stomach didn't feel quite right, but I brushed it off figuring it was some kind of small dispute with one of my provinces back home. God I missed home.

Trudging into the dorm, I almost walked right passed little Kuma scratching frantically at the bathroom door. Curious, I walked over and tried to open the door…

_**Draco's POV 20 mins previous**_

__I barely reached my dorm in time for dinner, thankfully. Now I had the whole room to myself. I pulled out a notebook and a ballpoint pen that I kept hidden. I hated using quills. So inconvenient if you ask me. I wrote down the suspicious this about that group of kids, and the list was quite impressive.

_~All members of group reacted strangely during sorting_

_ ~That American can eat his weight and not gain any_

_ ~All act as though they're hiding something when their past is brought up_

_ ~Called French man "Papa"~ can't be more than five years older_

_ ~That beast during CMC reacted to his pain_

_ ~said was depressed for many years~ he's only 11_

_ ~what's with that strange Romanian kid anyway?_

_ ~Look into him_

I looked over the list to see if I was missing anything, but all I could think about was what Granger had said to me. The pressure in my chest had yet to subside leaving me panting for breath. I looked at the rather modern looking clock on Mathew's bedside and saw that I still had an hour until dinner was over. I grabbed an old, leather-bound volume from my trunk and locked myself in the bathroom.

Opening the book led to a revelation of the hollowed out interior, and the pocket knife resting in the crook along with a scarce few other special mementos. I clocked open the knife and stared at my reflection in the blade. It showed what I truly was. Distorted, ugly, unwanted. With a slight feeling of guilt, I pulled up my sleeve revealing two years worth of shallow lines crisscrossing my skin like a tapestry woven by pain.

Just as I was about to touch the steel to my wrist, a faint scratching noise could be heard from the door. Without thinking, I threw the book at the door, hoping to make it stop. Before it could distract me again, I created one, two, three new lines, barely deep enough to draw more than a drop or two of red combined, but it was enough. For the moment that is.

Suddenly, the scratching got louder and I heard footsteps coming closer. All I could do was stare at the doorknob with fear as someone tried to open it…

**DUHHH DUHHH DUNNNNNNNN!  
Cliffhanger!**

**Man… I feel like such a jerk, but my head cannon calls for an angsty Draco. I read this one fanfiction where he was depressed and misunderstood, and it really struck a chord within me…yes, Draco will be appearing more in later chapters. No, he will not be a main character.**

**I'm going to take a brief moment to say thanks to my reviewers!**

**i-spit-on-fire, Flamingspain, Hibarilova18, Jayvee1669, Chin-Mae or Cryers-Chan 3, ThatOneGingerKid, FantasyLover100, E.P. Wat.s, Cookie05, Water-Iris-Hetalia, theHuntress101, Dark Void Princess 21, ThePersonFromYourNightmares, Equality4Puppies, Simplicity-Shitsuboku, InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47, ninjafish13, CK4eva, Sakura Ichigo Morihiko, Zantetsuken Reverse, AppleDumplings, Fi Suki Saki, Roses-of-Envy, goldenqueenofthecove, Anon007, , I CALL ENGLAND HE IS MINE, Songgirl101234, and all my guests!**

**ANOTHER HOGE, GINOURMOUS LOVED-FILLED THANKS TO SPIRITUALNEKOHIME4 FOR BEING MY #1 REVIEWER AND INSPIRATION!**

**Starting next chapter, I would like to be able to start replying to reviews, so if you have a specific question, I can clear it up or PM you the answer (so I don't spoil anything!)**

**May all your days be magical and all your pasta be Italian! **

**~~Starlight1305~~**


	8. Why You Don't Leave the Door Unlocked

**Yay! Another chapter so soon? Wow Star, you must truly love your readers! Yes, yes I do; I love them so, so much….**

**Spiritualnekohime4~ I'm glad you liked the likable Draco! Thankfully, that was my intention, and he didn't come out being whiney!**

**ThePersonFromYourNightmares~ homemade pasta truly is from the heavens is it not? My Grandmother's is to die for! And yes, scones are delicious! Add some peach preserves and poof! Magic scones!**

**E.P. Wat.s~ I know that feeling exactly! That's why I decided to so this actually, so others can experience the warm fuzzy feeling!**

**i-spit-on-fire~ Thank you so much! But I can only improve! (Though having my writing dubbed 'brilliant' sure is an ego booster!)**

**Mattie POV**

Pushing Kuma aside, I jiggled the door handle and called out.

"Is anyone in there?" a faint whimpering was heard on the other side of the door. Immediately, I was on my guard. With a steady hand, I tried to open the door, thankfully finding the door unlocked. With stealth that only several decades can grace you, I made my way into the fairly modern style bathroom. Huddled in the middle of the room was a boy clad in all black. A wisp of blonde hair told me it was my human room mate, that Draco boy, the one from the train.

The second I was a step beyond the threshold, a familiar smell hit my square in the face. Sure it was relatively faint, but pungent nonetheless. I crouched down next to the shaking figure, but he pulled away, clutching his knees to his chest tighter, as if his life depended on it. I know I shouldn't feel bad for this little snot. He had Kumakiko attacked, bullied that Neville kid and was all around a nasty kid, but he seemed so hopeless.

With a heavy feeling in my gut and an aching suspicion in the back of my mind, I grabbed the child's wrist, confirming my fears. There, on his pale skin, were three red cuts. Not deep enough to bleed profusely, more like cat scratches, but there regardless. Pulling the rode sleeve up farther revealed many more crisscrossing scars, some faded white lines, others still pink. His head was turned away and his shoulders were shaking as if stuck in a blizzard with nothing on.

"Draco, why would you do this?" my voice was quite as usual, and I was afraid that he hadn't heard me for he was silent for several moments. Just as I was about to ask again, a little louder, he cut me off.

"You wouldn't understand." It was shaky, gruff and whispered, but I heard it all the same. A giggle built up in my chest and I couldn't stop it before it slithered past my lips. In a flash his cold, calculating eyes were upon my face, rage and sorrow filling them. I could practically read his mind. _How dare he laugh! This is my pain, all laid out in front of him and he laughed! _

"Trust me, boy. I know far more than you will ever want to know." I reached for his arm, to bandage the scratches. I knew far to well that even the smallest of scratches can hurt like hell is not treated. Draco, apparently, was having none of that.

"There's no way you could understand what I'm going through! You don't have to pretend to be someone you're not to make people you hate like you! You don't have to betray everyone you come in contact with-" he cut off, as if finally realizing that he had said too much. I calmly wrapped his arm without saying a word. When I finished, I rolled up my own sleeve. Though nations had amazing healing abilities, we scar and scar hard. He stared in amazement at the weaving lines running up and down both arms.

"_The red lines_

_ Crisscross like fabric_

_ Creating a tapestry of pain._

_ Each line to forget,_

_ Each line to feel,_

_ Hoping to escape._

_ Crisscrossing lines_

_ That weave a tale that_

_ No one hears."_

I recited the poem to the boy, as if it were a prayer offered to a sinner. I could feel his small fingers tracing the thousands of lines with firm hands. I watched his face, looking for some emotion, some reasoning. When he finally met my gaze, I saw something spark in his cold, blue eyes. I saw hope. I saw hope that an eleven year old should already have rekindle. I was his age, right? I suffered through the same thing he has and made it through. Maybe he could too.

Wiping the tears off his pale cheeks, I pulled him into my chest and rocked back and forth, humming a soothing tune. Soon he fell asleep and I carefully placed him in his own bed. I was glad that I could help the small boy, but wary of what will happen now that he knows…

**Keira's POV, the next morning during breakfast**

I was worried for poor Mattie. It looked like he stayed up all night. I guess what happened yesterday really tuckered the poor boy out. Though he was a first year, and I a fourth, i felt an odd connection to the lad. When he came trudging in during breakfast this morning, I knew he needed someone to talk to. I could see in it his violet eyes.

"Hey Mattie!" I called to him. As he took his seat at the Slythein table, his house mates made room for me to sit next to him. Apparently they have taken a liking to me and find my company endearing, according to Ludwig, "How are you feeling?" I placed my hand on his forehead in a joking manner, but pulled my hand back quickly when I realized that he was burning up!

"H-hey! Keira, why did you do that?" his voice was quiet as usual, and it didn't give away anything being wrong, but that just made me worry more. We were about a month into school already and I knew that Mattie's voice always relayed some kind of emotion. This lack of feeling was…disturbing to say the least.

"Why Mattie! You're burning up!" I exclaimed, only after checking again and scalding the back of my hand. Several black and green clad students of varying ages turned to look, most looking concerned, a few looking bored. I jumped to my feet and walked over to Ludwig, who sat three seats over to my left. I draped one arm over his shoulder and the other rested on his head, which I could do only because he was sitting.

"Luddy, Mattie has a fe-" The arm resting on the blonde's head was becoming uncomfortably warm. Horrified, I placed my hand on his forehead, only to find it just as hot, if not hotter than my own dear Mattie's! The surrounding students must have seen my face pale, because the head prefect stood up and walked over to my side.

"Ludwig. Are you feeling alright?" he sounded concerned, which he probably was. One thing I learned during my escapades at the Slytherin table was that they actually did care for each other, even if they didn't about everyone else.

"I feel fine, sir. A little woozy, but otherwise fine." Before the prefect could verify, a bubbly Italian came and draped himself across the blonde's broad shoulders.

"V-veeee~ Luddy I don't feel to good…." Now that he mentioned it, the little guy's face was all red and he looked a tad queasy. Ludwig stood up and propped his friend up on his shoulder, I doing the same with Mattie, and made our way to the front doors. Halfway there, I see Elizaveta supporting an unconscious Alfred, Kiku trailing weakly behind. I quickly made sure Mattie was steady on his feet before rushing over and helping Eliza carry the American.

Our procession gathered much attention, but no one offered to help us take the sick to the infirmary. Before we could turn to the hospital wing, a figure stopped us. It was a boy that I had only seen once or twice, lurking in the shadows. He was taller than me, though obviously younger due to the baby fat still clinging to his face. Strawberry blonde hair hung to his ears and was kept out of his face with a small bowler cap adorned with two ribbons. A small fang poked out from his lips, leaving me a bit wary of being in his company.

"Dis vay. Please follow me." he had a thick accent, from somewhere in Eastern Europe maybe? Ludwig and Eliza seemed to trust him, so we followed him through some secrete passages into a large, spacious dorm room. It was circular, like most, and had ten beds in a circle. Against a far wall was a small kitchenette and a door, which I assumed lead to a bathroom. In the middle of the floor was a large world map made from some strange material that seemed almost liquid like, as if it could shift to match the continents. The walls were painted with murals of many beautiful people. Several women adorned the walls, but the two that stuck out the most were two young men standing next to each other.

The one on the left was taller than the other with long blonde hair, complete with small braid down the side of his face, pale skin and piercing blue eyes. He wore a stern, yet fatherly expression making him seem like a very organized and tight-scheduled person. The other man, however was the complete opposite. He had curly brown hair that matched the stubble on his chin. A double curl stuck out of the back of his head, lending him a cheering disposition. He had one of those shit-eating grins that make you nervous, yet as sparkle in his golden eyes. Strangely enough, at a certain angle his eyes looked almost…blue. Something about him seemed familiar, like I've seen him before. The more I thought about it, the more I kept getting the image of grey hair, which was preposterous! The man in the painting couldn't be a day over twenty!

Each of the kids fell onto beds as if they were used to the spread. After each took a bed, there were three left over. Even the strange vampire kid was lying down. Each looked extremely flushed and was panting deeply. Seeing how I A) didn't want to leave them while they were sick and B)wouldn't be able to find my way out anyway even if I wanted too, I found some clean linens and ripped then into strips, which I proceeded to soak in cold water from the kitchenette and place on the heads of my suffering friends.

I spent the whole night changing cold-compresses, adding blankets and coaxing drinks of water through their lips, so by the time I passed out, I was dead to the world. I was dead to the things changing around me, and wouldn't know until I finally gained consciousness again. Had I been awake, I might have witnessed something magical, and maybe not have screamed so loudly when I finally did wake.

**Yay! Another chapter…..BAM! Magic just got real! I actually have a plan for at least the next chapter, rather than winging it while typing! **

**If anyone got my hints…You rock! As you can guess, the people painted on the walls were the nation's parents (Germania, Rome, Ancient Egypt ect), and the boy was Romania, but who was Keira thinking of?**

**I've been laying hints through the chapters, but they were very subtle. The first person to review correctly what the connection between Rome and another character is, will win a story of their choice! The story will be at least 2-3 chapters. It can be any characters, any pairing and any plot. I'll even go out on a limb and say it can be a Hetalia, Homestuck, Rise of the Guardians, Ouran High School host club of Fairytail story! (I've been dabbling)**

**I love you all and look forward to when we meet again!**

**~*~*~*~*~Starlight~*~*~*~*~**

**PS: Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes, it is late, I'm tired and don't feel like re-editing it. Yes. I'm lazy. Always have been and always will. **


	9. Why You Don't Let the Spell Wear Off

**I was literally cheering out loud during my Geometry class when my E-mail kept going off with new review notices! I don't know if you know yet, BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS! And…and…guys…guys….guys…WE REACHED 80 REVIEWS! I'm seriously hyperventilating now!**

**Rainheart101~ close, and I can see that relation, but that's not it…sorry **

**ThePersonFromYourNightmares~ I know how you feel! Staying up till early in the morning reading…it's a miracle isn't it!?**

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko~ SSSHHHHH don't spoil it!**

**E.P. Wat.s~ aahh! I'm glad you liked it! But thankfully, 911 (or whatever the number for 911 is ;D…) will not be needed!**

**ThatOneGingerKid~ Ohhh you're getting close! But to win you need the exact relation! **

**May Arisa~ Wow! You're really close too! It would make sense that that's why their sick, but it's something else…**

**TatlTails~ All great guesses, but so far Keira is going to be 100% human (Or however human an witch can be) I think I have and idea, but we'll have to see.**

**Fellepelle~ O.O that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me Q.Q **

**Keira's POV, the next morning**

I could hear birds chirping through the early morning light. I could tell I got no more than three, maybe four hours of sleep, and that I wasn't going to get anymore. With a groan, I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Thankfully, I had on shorts and a tank top under my robes, so all I had to do was slip off the black fabric and magic pajamas! I stretched my back and tried to pop the crick I could feel about half way down my spine, moaning slightly when it finally cracked.

Standing up, I walked over to the sink and filled the bowl with cold water so I could tend to the other's fevers. The closest one to me was Alfred, so I casually walked over. He had the blanket pulled up over his head, but his silly little cow-licked still stuck out from beneath the sheets. With one hand occupied by the bowl of water, I used the other one to pull the covers down. I screamed and dropped the bowl onto the lump still curled up under the blanket. Startled by the sudden cold water, Alfred sprung up in his bed, eyes staring wildly.

Or who I thought was Alfred. But the boy sitting up in the bed in front of me was definitely NOT the Alfred F. Jones that I knew. This boy- no, _man- _was easily nineteen if not twenty years old. I could tell that he was a good foot and a half taller than myself, and when he spoke, his voice was waaayyy deeper than an eleven year old's should be.

"H-HEY! What? Goddamn it! Who would dump water on me?" his loud booming voice must have woke the others up, for the room was soon filled with excitations.

"G-germany!" a high-pitched, yet strangely masculine, voice called out, "Where's a re you, Germany? Imma scared! Imaback to normal!"

"Calm down Italy. I can see zat ve are back. Please just lower your voice."

"Oh Japan! Look! Italy und Germany are doing zat thing you like!"

"H-hungary-chan. Prease don't announce that when peopre are around…"

"Vhy are you all so noisy? I bet its Hungary's fault!"

"G-guys? Guys...um….hello?" I just stood there in shock. Each of my friends had turned into a, very attractive, but older form of themselves. And what was with the accents and nicknames? I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. How? WHY?

"OH! Look Germany! Its'a Grampa Rome! Oh how I'a miss him! I'a wish Fratello was'a here to see this!" Seeing as they hadn't noticed my presence, I simply watched them. Ludwig, or 'Germany', walked up behind Feliciano, or 'Italy', and looked up at the paintings as well.

"Vell, how about zat? Vati is also up there. I vonder if Bruder knows about this."

"H-hey guys…?"

"Germany! Look around! Its'a all of our papa's and mama's! I wonder how long this has'a been here!"

"Um…guys?"

"Hai, Germany-san! Come and rook at this map on the froor."

"H-hello? Please listen!"

"Wow Japan. Zat is one interesting find zere."

"**WILL EVERONE PLEASE JUST SHIT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR JUST A MOMENT THANK YOU!" **Everyone looked in shock at Mattie, or who I thought was Mattie. He too had grown over night, though he looked closer to seventeen or eighteen, but that might just have been his thin figure. Everyone's attention was trained in the blonde, even mine.

"Vell? Vhat is it… C-canadia?" Ludwig had to have the name supplied to him by Alfred, which seemed odd to me.

"Well…has no one noticed Keira is still here?" He pointed to me and I could feel my blood freeze in my veins. _Crap! I've been spotted!_ In a flash, Ludwig, who may I mention was about three times his original body mass and looked fit to be a soldier on steroids, pinned my up, against the wall.

**Dmitri's POV**

Whoops…I didn't notice the human girl there, but thankfully I wasn't the only one. Moving past that, what will we do now that the age-spell that Albus gave us wore off? I slunk back into the shadows and hurried down the secrete passageways to the one that led directly to Dumbledore's office. I pushed open the door and I breathed out a sigh of relief. Even after all these years the hinges didn't squeak.

The room was lit only by the fireplace, leaving shadows to dance upon the walls. Fawkes sat on his perch, still young and bright, while the white-haired figure sat slumped at his desk. A small throat clearing from me called his attention away from whatever work he was doing. Stepping out of the shadow, I have to admit I took a little pride in the expression he made after seeing my newly reverted form.

"Albus, ve have a problem."

"Well…I dare say I can see that my boy!"

"What can you do about it?"

"I'm just an old man. I can't do everything."

"First off, you created the spell in the first place. Secondly, we both know that isn't true. We both know you were- you are- much more that just an old man. Sure you fell a little, but look! You're not gone! You should really tell them, or else it will just be a mess when they finally find out." The man at the desk heaved a long sigh.

"I believe you are right, Romania. I have hidden far too long, but it's just so much fun! Wouldn't you agree? Of course not! You have no sense of humor!" I placed a hand over my eyes in a very dignified face-palm. He never grew up, did he? "Too bad it's going to take at least a week for the spell to brew properly! Oh well…the fun will just have to continue! On another note, shouldn't you all be heading down to breakfast?" with a grumble showing that, yes, he was right, I made my way back down to the room where the others were. I didn't not expect to see _this_ though…

**3****rd**** POV moments after Romania left the room, Keira still pinned to the wall by a beefy German.**

Everyone was surprised to see how quickly Germany had reacted. Most were still in shock that they hadn't noticed Keira that whole time. Before Germany had held the girl against the wall for more than a moment, Italy was clinging to his arm, trying to pull it away, with no luck.

The poor Italian was crying hysterically, while Keira just stood there with a shocked expression on her pale face. Canada rushed over to her side the moment Germany released her, holding her face between both his hands.

"H-hey! Calm down! It's ok. He wasn't trying to hurt you." He was trying to calm her down, but she didn't seem too worried, just very, very confused. She let her head loll to the left a tad as she surveyed the assembled people. She blinked twice, swallowed once and placed a hand on Canada's shoulder.

"Would…someone like to explain?" she took a step into the circle, right on top of the world map. As she set her foot down on Canada, it began to glow slightly. Everyone gasped, but she was silent. Something clicked inside of Canada's mind, and he carried himself over to where she was standing. As he stood next to her, the map began to glow even brighter.

"H-hey Keira…do you know your ancestry?" She seemed just as confused as the rest of the nations.

"A bit…why?"

"Care to elaborate?" She looked around, making eye contact with each person.

"Well….."

**Mattie's POV**

"Well….I know that my great-great-grandmother's great-great-grandmother came from the original people of Canada, and that I am a part Canadian, German and Polish." _Her great-great-great- whatever grandmother? That long ago…was when native Canada was still around! Could she be…?!_

"Germany, is it possible that a country can….have kids…with humans?" I wasn't sure how to word it without embarrassing myself, but it looked liked I didn't have to worry.

"Vell…ja. Ve have never tested it, but it could be possible for a nation and a human to…mate." That's all I needed. The realization made me burst into laughter. This was perfect!

"Keira is….she's a…! Her great-great-great-whatever grandmother was the daughter of Native Canada! She's a descendent of a Nation! Of my nation!"

**Le gasp! Cliffhanger! (Or writer's block. Same thing…) two chapters in two days after such a break in updates? *Bows* you are welcome my lovelies! I apologize of this seems rushed, but I really wanted to get this posted before I went to bed and before all my ideas went away!**

**Here's an update for the contest: Two lucky reviewers have started to guess it, but no one had hit the nail on the head yet, so the prize is still up for grabs! I added an extra special clue in this chapter that I really hope isn't too obvious! **

**If you have any ideas on how to you want me to continue, please tell me! No…seriously…. I'm in serious need of some ideas….-_-"**

**~*~*~*~*~Starlight~*~*~*~*~*~**


	10. Why You Don't Sneak Out at Night

**So first off, I had no plot bunnies for this until my friend with the terrible username, superunicornpoop helped me with some ideas. Now, there's going to be a solid plot! I'm just saying this now, I know how it happens here is not what happens in the actual Harry Potter series, and I'm sorry. I was going to respond to everyone's reviews but there are a few things I have to do first.**

**First: Someone guessed right! But they were a guest, so they cannot pass go and cannot collect their free story. Q.Q The runner up was TatlTails! Tell me what you want and it'll be yours (though it might take a while -_-") and a shout out to ThePersonFromYourNightmares~~ I love that you love me! I love you!**

**And Secondly, I received my first flame review, and I'm not sure if I should be sad or happy. Out of every review I have ever gotten on any of my stories (which is 174 total) this was my first! Not only that, but the person reviewed as a GUEST! So now I have to publically respond!**

** Ver~ I'm sorry if my 'dramatic events pop out from no where' I like to keep people on the edge of their seats. Personally, I believe that Matthew has a violent side. It's my headcannon. Plus, Canada? Hockey? Did you honestly think he was weak? And the fact that he's always mistaken for his brother, some stress would build up…wouldn't you agree? Again, MY headcannon. You don't have to agree. You don't have to fall down on your knees and worship what I'm saying. If you don't agree, fine. Just don't bash me because you don't think Mattie can do anything more than 'a three hour rant.' He's not a Mary Sue. Would a Mary Sue cut himself and go though bouts of extreme depression? Yes, I said that I didn't was Alfred to be stereotypical. That doesn't mean I have to build on his character in every chapter. It was touched on. It wasn't supposed to be a major plot, and it will not become a major plot. I realize that I'm 'only adding side plot after side plot' and I'm sorry. It's hard balancing High school, life in general and thinking of ideas for this! Yes! THE SIDE PLOTS WERE TO ADD DRAMA! That's all! They are not the real plot! If I want Francis to be 19, then he's 19! This is fanfiction! They can be girls if I so chose! There are stories where they are in preschool! There are stories where they are in collage or older! Just because he looks '**26, three years older than Arthur, and Gilbert and Spain would also be around that age,' **doesn't mean that this is the only age that he can be no matter what anyone else thinks or says or does. And this little quote really made me feel something, good or bad I don't know yet.**

"So, I'm not telling you to stop writing this story or anything, but only to put a little more thought into your writing and what you're writing about, and what these characters mean to you, because even if they're just fictional people, they are still people and shouldn't just be treated like puppets only made to play a part of an act." **It's my fucking story. I can do whatever the hell I want with it. If all you can say is regarding how YOU look at it, than please keep it to yourself. I'm not reading your stories and telling you everything is wrong and how you need to do everything exactly how I would do it. I'm not that kind of person. Though I am the kind of person to bash you publically. And I'm sorry if I offended any **"European", "Latino(a)", "Spanish", or "Spaniards" **by describing Spain as 'Hispanic'. **

**~~Now onto the story!~~**

**Keira's POV**

As we were walking to breakfast, I realized something. Slapping myself in the forehead for not thinking of it earlier, I turned to face everyone.

"How are you going to just walk into the great hall looking like you should be in high school when yesterday you were all eleven?" Some mumbled while Ludwig spoke up.

"Vell, I realized this as vell…but I was kind of hoping to think of an idea before anyone said anything." He hung his head, and I felt bad. Standing in a cluster in the hallway, we all looked at each other until a voice carried through the stone walls.

"Hahaha well! It seems my dear little Italia is facing some difficulties!" Feliciano's face perked right up as he spun around.

"Grandpa Rome?! Is'a that you? Oh I've'a missed you so very, very much!" More chuckling filled the hall as a man with a long white beard came into view.

"Professor Dumbledore? Wha-"Alfred was cut off by a dismissive hand wave.

"Well my boy, it seems you and your friends have run into a spot of trouble!" His blue eyes twinkled with hidden mirth, and we were starting to put two and two together.

Yes, yes," he cut us off before anyone could say anything, "It's been awhile my friends! It's not the same without my dear little Grandson with me." Feli had tears in his eyes, and was looking up at Dumbledore with a pleading expression.

"I'd best explain as I get this spell ready," he pulled out a little bag and a box. Conjuring up a table, he placed then items down, "I am The Roman Empire. Right as I was about to fall, a woman walked up to me and asked if I wanted a second chance. 'A second chance?" I asked. What could I possibly have done to deserve a second chance? So she tells me," he began to mix some of the dried plants from the box in with the powder that sat sparking ling on the untied hankie, " She says to me 'You did a good deed by sacrificing yourself for your friend, Germania, and we feel as though there is still more good to be done. How would you like to spend a second life as a human sorcerer? Many young minds need to be molded, like you did with Little Italia's.' At first I thought she was crazy," his wand began to move in intricate patterns over the mixture, "but I decided 'what harm could it do?' later, I found myself as a headmaster for a school in Scotland! Imagine my surprise when I see England come to learn for the first time!" He chuckles again and picks up some of the powder between three pinched fingers.

He scrutinizes it for a moment before blowing it all over the surrounding nations. At one, they began to shrink and change, back into the kids that I had known. Within moments, they were back to normal. I could sense the touching family reunion about to take place, so I quietly excused myself and made my own way back to the Great Hall. By the time I got there, the other students were already abuzz with conversation and eating. By force of habit, I began walking over to the Slytherin table. I didn't want to bring any more attention onto myself by turning around, I decided to sit and talk with Draco. He really wasn't that bad of a person, once you got to know him. Some of the other students were looking at me funny, but I ignored them.

"Hello Draco!" I kept my voice happy, though the glares were starting to make me uncomfortable.

"Um..y-yes. Hello." He was trying to be polite, I could tell.

"Why are you sitting here?" that girl Pansy asked. Never did like her, always making rude comments.

"E-excuse me?" It's been a while since anyone had been meant to me. Pansy sat next to another girl with shoulder length raven hair and a means disposition named Sarah. I've tried to be nice but she just hates me for some reason. And of course, the dark-haired gil just had to speak next.

"Why. Are. You. Sitting. Here. Gryffindors were never known for their brains for a reason I guess. Your bodyguards aren't here. What gives you the right to sit with purebloods?" Her nasally voice grated on my nerves, but I refused to let them see. With tears glinting in my eyes, I quietly stood up.

"Well then, have a nice day Draco." Turning, I took a deep breath. I couldn't let them see me like this. I couldn't strand it when people like her got a high from seeing their hard work bear fruit. Draco looked as though he wanted to say something, but I didn't stick around to hear it.

Casually I walked over to the Gryffindor table, were Ron, Hermione and Harry were having a discussion about Quidditch. Well, Ron and Harry were. Hermione looked board.

"H-hey guys." I sounded weak, and I hated that. Being weak, being vulnerable. I sat down between Hermione and Harry, not bothering to make a plate for myself. My appetite was gone. Before they could ask what was wrong, and I knew they would because they're just those kinds of people, a scruffy looking owl landed in front of the ebony haired first-year. Attached to its leg was a note. Apparently it was good news, for Harry's face lit up by the time he finished reading it.

"I know what'll cheer you up Keira! A trip to Hagrid's! Apparently he has something new to show us tonight! We can sneak out after dark with my cloak. By this point I was too tired to argue, so I agreed. The day's classes passed rather quickly, but I just wasn't able to concentrate on anything. I took a test in charms, and I could see it in his eyes when he looked it over that I had failed horribly.

By the time lights out came about, I was ready to crawl into my bed and sleep for a hundred years. Just as I was about to nod off, a hand shook me awake. Hermione stood over me with her cloak firmly around her shoulders. We met up with Ron and Harry by the fire in the main lobby area. As we all huddled under the invisibility cloak (which gave me quite a start when Harry's head was floating in mid air) a bad feeling grew in the pit of my stomach.

The walk to Hagrid's was quite and uneventful. It took about twenty minutes though, for we had to keep stopping whenever we thought we heard footsteps echoing though the halls. As soon as we knocked, the door flew open to reveal a very large man with a very large beard. The strangest part though, was the two very large oven mitts on his hands, both burnt in different areas.

"Well," his gruff voice called out, "Don't just stand there. Come in." His shack was small but cozy with a bed in the corner, a large table in the middle and a very large dog lying in a bed off to the side. Doing my best to scoot around the very large dog, I sat down in one of the unoccupied seats. Just as Hagrid was to address us, a whistling rang though the hut, startling us all.

Hurriedly, the half-giant ran to the caldron boiling over the fire and takes out a shiny, hot bronze egg. Juggling it from hand to hand, he places it down on the table. Suddenly, a crack spread in the smooth surface of the egg. The cracks began to spider wed out and whatever was hatching poked its head out for the first time. Within mere minutes, a baby dragon was sitting, looking dazed, on the table in front of us.

"A Norwegian Ridgeback chick! I think I'll name 'im Norbert!" The hairy man seemed enthralled with the tiny animal in his hands, even though it was causing tiny fires in his beard. It was beautiful, like love at first sight, or a mother holding her child for the first time.

A splotch of colour caught my eye and I peered out the window. Standing there, spying on us was none other than Draco Malfoy, his blonde hair catching the candle light. He seemed scared, but not as scared as I was. I knew we were in trouble. Turns out, Harry saw him too. He grabbed his cloak and didn't even bother hiding under it before running back up to the castle.

We were almost scotch free. Just a few more turns and we were safe in the common room, but luck would have it, we run face first into a very stern, very angry Professor McGonagall. With one look we knew.

We were screwed.

Thankfully, we didn't get into too much trouble. Just a night patrol of the Forbidden forest with Hagrid…and Malfoy. I was really excited. Actually. I've only been in the forest once, when I chased a beast from care for magical creatures down during my first year. We met up by Hagrid's cabin, ironic for this was where it all started.

"Ok students! We're going to be splitting up for this little escapade," A fearful gasp and some unrecognizable rambling came from the blonde that called attention to us the night before, "Ron and Hermione will be coming with me. 'arry, Malfoy and Keira, you'll be going with Fang. We're just doing a quick sweep to make sure nothing going wrong. Now this forest is huge. I want you to stay within 50 meters of the edge of the trees. Who knows what could be lurking in these woods." With that somber note, we split in to our groups and took off.

Harry tool the lead carrying the lamp while Draco lagging behind, me in the middle. We walked in silence for a while, nothing but out footsteps and the rustling trees to fill the soundless void. Suddenly, a high keening drew out attention to a clearing not 30 yards ahead of us. We rush to the opening of the clearing and stood in horror at what we saw.

A figure in a long black cloak seemed to be drinking the blood of a white creature. For some reason, heart-wrenching grief made tears escape the corners of my eyes, and when I truly saw what was under the cloaked creature, I knew why. Unicorns, pure and innocent, lay dying, silver blood dripping from the gash that tore its throat out. The black figure raised it head and looked at us. More specifically, at Harry. I tried to pull him out of the way, when a shaking hand grasps my wrist and pulls me away from the horrific scene.

Draco held on for dear life as we ran. We rant to find Hagrid. We ran in fear, leaving Harry to defend himself. The guilt made my head spin and i stumbled over a root, sprawling on the ground. I could feel the sticks digging into my stomach, but the pain in the ankle was so much more. Draco had kept running, leaving me alone in the dark. I could hear Fang barking in the distance, but it seemed so far away.

I lay there for what seemed like an hour, maybe more, when footsteps drew my attention. I had limped over to the nearest tree and leaned up against it, but I tried to shoo to my feet when I heard some one approach. I though someone had come to save me. The forest was full of shadows, but one stepped out into a patch of moonlight, its hood falling back just enough to show its maw. A sneer twisted its thin lips, a thick silver liquid ran down its chin, disappearing into the folds of its cloak.

I knew what this was. It was the thing that killed the unicorn. And now…it was going to kill me.

**Harry POV**

We were searching the forest frantically. When Malfoy left Keira, I was afraid she would get lost. After talking to Firenze, I was more frightened that the hooded figure would find her before her first.

"KEIRA! WHERE ARE YOU?" calls sounded through the forest, words bouncing harmlessly off the trees. I could tell that everyone was worried, even that prick Malfoy. It was his fault after all. I took a deep breath and readied myself to yell again when a scream pierced the air.

We all knew who it was, and we all feared the worst. The screaming continued, making it easier to follow the sound. Suddenly, it cut off, leaving the forest deadly silent. We continued to run, fear for our friend pushing us faster. We all hoped we could get there in time, we all prayed we could save her. We burst though the trees, not seeing her anywhere.

"W-what's that?" Malfoy was panting as hard as the rest of us, but his eyes were wide with terror. I followed his pointing finger with my eyes to a puddle of blood pouring out from behind a tree. I took one step, two steps towards the tree, fearing the worst.

And my fears were answered.

**Dun DUN DUNNNNN…. Another cliffhanger! I was asked by a close friend if I was going to tie my plot into the Harry Potter plot. It was difficult, but after planning it all through Driver's Ed and NOT paying attention, this is what happened. **

**I would like to apologize for losing my cool before the chapter, but it had to be done. **

**~~TatlTails~~~ PM me with what you want for our story! It can be anything from Hetalia, Homestuck, Ouran, Fairy Tail, or Merlin! Any pairing (though some might be of a lesser quality than others) and whatever ya want in the middle!**

**~*~*~*~starlight1395~*~*~*~*~**


	11. Why You Don't Close the Door Behind You

**Sorry updates have been slow, but I've had finals for the past few days but**_** now I'm on summer break!**_

**So did anyone else go to AnimeNext this year!? Well I did! If you saw a girl with huge-ass Hungary skirts and bandana and such than that was moi! I made so many new fiends QAQ I felt so special! **

**OH! After months of pestering, I finally got an instagram, so follow me! ~starlight1395~ (my username) **

**~~GUYZ~~ WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS~~~ I LOVE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! **

**And I alopogize for the cliffhanger…it's kinda what I do~~ **

**Oh~~ I'm changing the plot just a tad to match my plot, but I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia, which belong to their rightful creators.**

**Draco POV**

Oh my god…this is all my fault…

"Tonight we have lost one of our brightest lights…" Dumbledore's voice boomed out over the silent great hall, the students quiet in grief.

I killed her.

"Through a series of unfortunate events, Fifth year student and beloved Gryffindor, Keira, was killed in the forbidden forest by an unknown creature."

If I had only stayed with her…if I hadn't ran away…

This is all my fault.

Her blood is on my hands….. I sat surrounded by fellow Slytherin, all too shocked to make any jeering comments at the girl. I know it was their fault as well. I was there when they teased her, pushing her buttons, leading her to this. I could see her groups of friends, the strange ones, were in the worst of shapes. Especially Matthew, who has less than silent tears running down his pale cheeks, sobbing occasionally into his bears head, who also seemed to be crying.

I could see his hands shaking, and watched as one hand grasped his least dominant hand. I understood that action personally. After seeing his secret in the bathroom that day, I know what hidden beneath his robes, and what he's thinking about at the moment. I could feel it too, the heaviness in my chest, making it hard to breath. I can hear her voice in my mind, yelling at me, sobbing at me, telling me it's all my fault…

And I'm not sure how long I can take it.

**Matthew POV**

How….how could she have died? She was part nation! I…I should have been there…It should have been me…_IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! _The pain in my left wrist was growing, like an itch that I can only scratch with one thing. One sharp, shiny thing. I glance over and see Draco with tears in his eyes, rubbing his wrist as well. Poor boy probably thinks it's his fault. I know how he feels…

**Harry POV**

It's all my fault. If I hadn't brought her to Hagrid's…if I made sure to stay with her…if I took her place. I heard Professor Dumbledore say things about how great she is…_was_…but I tuned him out. I couldn't stand to listen anymore. Without any warning, I stood up and began walking out. Without looking behind me, I heard several more people follow my suit, and I have a feeling I know who they are.

Finally when the Great Hall doors closed behind us, I turned to address those who followed. Alfred, Matthew, Ron, Hermione and ….Draco? The blond avoids my gaze but I can tell he's really ripped up inside. We all exchange watery looks and teary smiles. The smaller blonde, Matthew, began sobbing. Not quite sobs, but loud heart-wrenching sobs.

"I just don't get it! S-she was….w-was one of us…h-how could s-she just…..and…" He couldn't even utter a coherent sentence, but I understood what he meant. It seemed unreal that one of us could be alive and laughing one day, and dead the next. Suddenly, the small Canadian took of, running down the hall. We ran after him, glad to have something to keep their minds off of…her.

As we ran, we could only catch glimpses of his curl as he rounded corners.

"Wait! Guys! We can't go in there!" I was just about to open the door I saw Mattie go through when Hermione's voice broke my concentration. Without heading her warning, I ripped open the door and ran in, surprised the door wasn't locked. "_This is the forbidden corridor!" _But it was too late. Standing in front of me was a giant, slobbering, three headed dog. And it looked hungry.

Everyone had ran in behind, not knowing what was ahead. Unfortunately, Draco had closed the door behind us.

"Run. Run! Runrunrunrunrunrunrun!" It took a second for everyone to notice the menacing K-9 looking at us like its next meal before they all began scrambling to the door.

"Um guys…." Draco's voice seemed small yet it sounded over the growling of the dog, "The door's locked…"

"_WHAT?" _ Everyone tried to open the door, but since they were rushed, it didn't work. Just as I was about to blast a hole right through it, a blade sliced it half from the other side. Without thinking, I ran through the doorway not caring what waited on the other side, with an extremely sharp blade. Hermione at least had her head, and fixed the door with a simple spell. Breathing heavily, I turned to see who had saved us. Shockingly, it was the Spanish fellow from the Great Hall a few days ago. Behind him stood the French man, but the thing that caught my eye was the six foot, obviously deadly sharp, ax that the tanned man held over his shoulder like nothing.

"Hola! Mis amigo y yo heard your yelling and decided to come and help! Poor Gilberto had a much important thing to attend too, so that is why mi amigo blacno es not here!" He was smiling as if he _hadn't_ just tore a door down with a giant ax. He looked at the vacant stares of the gathered students, none of which seemed to understand what happened. Except Alfred. That kid was really strange.

"Tonio! Yo dude! You came just in time! Some giant dog thing was going to like, eat us or something!" He grinned and slung an arm around 'Tonio's' shoulders as if they were old friends.

"No problamo Americano! Anything for you! Where's Mateo?" He looked around for Matthew, not finding him.

"Oh, he ran off! We were chasing after him when you found us!" Alfred put his hands on his hips and laughed.

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhon. So zat iz where our dear friend Gilly went off too, eh?" The blonde Frenchman's tone held a deeper meaning than what the surface told. Alfred linked his arms with the two in front of us and walked away, leaving us baffled at what just actually happened.

Suddenly, we hear a faint meowing sound. In horror, I realized what, rather who, it was. Mrs. Norris, Flitch's cat, was walking around the opposite corner, coming directly at us. Thankfully everyone heard it as well and we could escape without drawing any more unwanted attention. Panting, we found ourselves outside the Gryffindor common room not five minutes later. Everyone was back from the Great Hall by now, many too sad to cry, already asleep, wondering if they could be next.

One by one, we filed in through the Fat Lady's painting, who was too upset to even ask for a password. I turned and saw Draco standing outside the portal, wringing his robes and sniffling, eyes averted away from the comfort of the common room that could be seen in full through the hole. Before I could decide whether or not to invite him in, he spoke up.

"Under the dog's feet. Ask Granger. I know she saw." He turned his back to me and walked away in the direction if the dungeons and the Slytherin common room.

**Draco's POV**

I saw it alright. I saw the trap door under the dog's feet. And I knew that if there was a trap door, there was something too protect. No one places a two ton, three headed dog on top of a trap door unless there is something important hidden underneath. I wanted to continue on this train of though, because at least it gave me something different to think about, but as soon as I entered my dorm, the memories came flooding back. Especially because there was a certain brown-haired Gryffindor was sitting on Matthew's bed.

Now, I could tell just by looking at her that it wasn't the cheery girl that had come to call the Slytherin table home, but a ghost of her former self. Literally. Transparent, she sat about an inch above the bed, not ruffling the blankets. Her face was tranquil and serene, not expressing any pain though the hole in the side of her neck should have caused a lot.

"Draco, I'm glad I could talk to you one last time." I was confused. What did she mean one last time? The ghosts at Hogwarts had been here for hundreds of years, "I just want you to know that it's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done except die beside me, and I'm glad it was me and not you. You have so much to live for. Please try to make the right decisions, and you'll know when the time comes. Please take care of yourself Draco. For me?" She had said it all with a smile, but the tears that were coursing down my cheeks prevented me from returning it.

I sunk onto my bed with my head in my hands, trying to control the shaking taking over my body. Tears continued to fall, no matter how hard I tried to suppress them. I felt something cold stroke my wet cheeks and I glanced up to see Keira less than a foot away from me.

"Don't cry Draco. It'll be okay, okay? Now there's something I have to do, but remember. I care for you, and that's why I'm doing this. Please forgive me." I looked in her eyes, more like through them, in confusion. What could she possib-

I fell asleep, crashing down onto my pillows.

**Keira POV**

I regretted doing it, but I couldn't have Draco listen to this conversation. I also regretted erasing his memory of this encounter, but it had to b done. I could tell how much he was hurting, and I hoped this would ease the pain in his mind even if just a little. Since dying, I have come to learn many things. I have learned of Draco's coping mechanism, and I have learned of what he will become before he graduates from this school. I cannot mess with the future, but I hoped I could deter what is inevitable.

Footsteps picked up about the common room, and I waited patiently again, watching Draco's sleeping form breathe deeply. As the door opened, a small black nose wriggled its way through the crack and ran directly up to where I was sitting, kind of. Matthew followed behind his bear quickly and quietly, but stopped when he saw me.

"K-keira?" he said my name like a question, or a prayer.

"Hey Mattie!" I tried to keep my tone light, but it was hard, "I needed to talk to you before I left."

"Where are you going? What Happened? Who did this to you!?" His voice was growing more and more frantic with each question, and I felt terrible for causing such inner strife. A sad smile graced my ghostly lips as I answered him to the best of my abilities.

"I have to pass over. I'm not allowed to stay any longer, for I have nothing left to accomplish. As for who did this," I gestured to my neck, "I have to warn you. He is back. And he's becoming more powerful every day that passes. He killed me in fear of me revealing his secret, but soon it will be reveled and everyone will suffer. Find the Philosopher's stone before he and you might survive. Please, this is all I can do to help. Find the chosen one, and he will help," I lifted my hand to place it on his cheek, "You have so many hardship in the future, so please stay strong for me." As I say this, I place my other hand along his left wrist.

I see his teary violet eyes widen in understanding, and my heart breaks at his grief.

"I u-understand. Please, d-don't go." His voice was soft and shaky, but there was nothing more I could do. I saw his hair was slightly messed up and his lips looked more swollen than usual.

"I'm just glad you and that albino made up." I couldn't stop the happiness from seeping into my response. At least he would be happy for a time. I must have hit the nail right on the head for me lit up bright red and began to stutter.

"B-but we…I j-just…i-it's not what it looks like!" I grin and place a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I'm happy for you, but stay safe. You are in great danger. Find the stone. Find the chosen one," I could feel myself being called back and I knew I didn't have anytime left, "Goodbye, brother."

And with that I faded from existence.

**Hermione POV**

So Draco saw it too then, the trap door.

What could the Professor be hiding that was so big it needed to be guarded by a ferocious dog thing? SO many things were flying through my mind like a snitch on caffeine. Who? What? Why? I must have zoned out with my thoughts because the next thing I know Matthew is standing in front of us, panting and crying.

"U-um…I m-might have s-something to *pant pant* help you!" He could barely get a sentence out and was about a second from hyperventilating. I stood up and pushed the panicked blonde down where I was just a second ago. I used one hand to rub his back and calm his breathing, and the other to hold his shaking ones.

"I…I saw Keira," We all looked at him like he was crazy, but we all held a little hope, "S-she was a ghost! And she was sitting on my bed and she warned me! She warned me about some great d-danger that was already here! She t-told me to find this P-philosopher's stone and the chosen one before it was too late!" By this time he had calmed down, if only by a little bit, but the information he gave me clicked immediately.  
"That must be what's below the trap door! The Philosopher's stone! But…we need more people. This is too big to handle on our own…." I was stumped. Who could we ask? This was huge and way to dangerous to involve normal students.

"H-how about Ludwig? He's really smart. And Kiku and Elizaveta are really good at finding information, like spies. And Alfred is really strong!" Matthew had calmed completely down, and had named some important people for this mission.

This might just work!

**So this is where I'm leaving off this time! I have a going away party for a close friend whom is moving away from our lovely little town of the middle of no where and I'm going to rock her socks off! **

**I want to give my love to superunicornpoop for pushing me, and engaging on some interesting scream fights! And yes. You are weird.**

**For all those who reviewed about the cliffhanger, *mwahahahahahahaha! I'm crazy! That's why! I am mental and love to make you cry! But in a good way! I love you in a good way!**

**yaminogemu99~ what fuck would you be referring too? If you're going to ask what the fuck you need to specify. There are many fucks that could be questioned here!**

**I'm working on melding the plot with the characters so be patient! If you have any suggestions on how to put them together, don't be a stranger! If you read my other stories (shameless self-promotion) I try hard to incorporate reader ideas!**

**And I didn't check this over….I'm being lazy and getting ready for a party.**

**I love you all and this 5 page chapter shows it! Until next time!  
**

**~*~*~*~*~*~Starlight~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	12. Why You Don't Send Owls Around the World

**Sorry for the late update, bla bla bla. So I'm doing a play called Into The Woods. If you don't know what that's about then think Grimm fairy tales put to music and you got the idea. Half the cast dies in the second act, and the narrator is sacrificed to appease the Giantess's anger. It's crazy. I'm there everyday (except Wednesdays) from 7-930, Saturday 930-330 and Sunday 1-230. I'm working on chapters so please have patience. I've received some requests, and have found a way to fit them in! I think I have a solid idea for the rest of the story, but I'm not entirely sure. There will be another 5-10 chapters maybe. Again, not sure.**

**So far, the count is~**

**~9,236 views!**

**~53 favorites!**

**~100 followers! (OAO wat?!)**

**~114 reviews!**

**Chin-Mae or Cryers-Chan 3~ I hoped you enjoyed my other stories, though they are not that good (gosh I sound pathetic!) They're early works so my writing has improved 10 fold**

**ThePersonFromYourNightmares~ I actually had something close to that in mind to begin with! *high five* look for it in the next chapter or so!**

**Nicolft~ your request is actually what gave me the ideas for the rest of the story!**

**Guest~ YES! Draco has a heart because that's one of my headcannons, which I will flaunt through all my stories!**

**Xxalesanaxx~ I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!**

**Superunicornpoop~ really? Just….really?**

**Onto the actual chapter!**

**Harry POV**

I was a little concerned as we sat in the Gryffindor common room, listening to the plan Matthew was spelling out for us. Apparently he knows a ton of different people with special skills who would be perfect to help us on this dangerous adventure.

"Let me get this straight," I was really confused so I try to clarify a little, "Your friends, who live all around the world, have special powers no one else posses, and are willing to fight Voldemort?" Ron gasped at the name, but I was staring intently at the blonde Slytherin whom had all but officially taken up residence in Gryffindor tower.

"Well….ya! I mean, some might be a little wary, but most own me favors! I can go talk to Ro-Professor Dumbledore and ask if they could meet in the castle. But we would need…." He trailed off, deep in thought.

"Where would we keep them? Train them?" Hermione cut in, voicing her own questions. Matthew nodded in recognition of her concerns and continued.

"If we could find a room big enough…. Maybe we could house them there. But who could we get to fill them in on everything, to teach them about this kind of magic?" I didn't know what he meant by 'this kind' of magic, and I wished I had some ideas, but I still only know a little bit of magic myself. We sat around the fire for a few more moments before a mellow voice called out.

"Um…I might know of a place," Neville Longbottom stood in his flannel pajamas, looking at us expectantly, "Follow me." In a flash we were all up and following the porky kid out of the port hole and up to the seventh floor. It took a few moments before we made it to the left corridor on the seventh floor. Neville stood in front of the blank wall. Looking at each other, we didn't know what we expecting. Suddenly, an orient door bloomed from the stone. Within seconds a full door was looming in front of us.

"I found this about a month ago when I was looking for a place to hide from Crabbe and Goyle. It's anything you need it to be. How handy is that?"

**Matthew POV**

I pushed to door open, not knowing what to expect, and not expecting what I saw. Instead of a normal classroom, the room itself was as large as the quidditch fields that Alfred plays on. The walls were lined with different flags from all over the world, even the micro nations had their own flags up. I turned to the others and grinned.

"This is perfect!"

We raced to Rome's office, but we were stopped by two stone gargoyles.

"Password?" I didn't have a clue we needed a password to talk to Dumbledore, so I was a little dumbstruck. Thankfully harry came to my rescue. Apparently he knew the password, and fed it to the stone beasts, which let us through without a problem. As we climbed the long, spiraling stairs, a voice drifted down to us. Looking back, I saw Ron, Hermione, Harry and Neville looking just as confused as I was.

"Listen now as I tell what Heaven would be

Listen now as I tell what Heaven would be-

All the cooks would be the French

The policeman would all be British obviously

Engineers would be German

The bankers would be from Switzerland

And of course your lover would naturally be Italian~"

The voice grew louder the closer to the door we came. I recognized the lyrics as the song that Rome liked to sing to Feliciano, who liked to sing to Ludwig and Gilbert. I smiled and hummed along, enjoying the familiar tune.

"Listen as I tell you what Hell would be-

To begin with all the cooks would be British

The police would all be German

And the engineering would fall to the French

Your lover would unfortunately be Swiss

And all bankers would be from~ Italy"

By this time we were right at the door. Knocking politely, I waited for a response. I was expecting a 'come in' or a 'the door is open'. What I was not expecting was an old, graying wizard to calmly open the door himself, ushering us in. We followed, though slightly humbled. He sat behind his desk and folded his hands gently. For some reason, there were exactly enough seats for us all in front of the desk. Sitting down, I prepared my proposition.

"There is an all too real danger threatening Hogwarts, and we have a plan to stop it," I waited for him to say something, but all he did was twinkle his eyes at me, so I continued, "We have found a room large enough to run this operation that only those in our cause can access. I, well we, were hoping for your permission, sir, to invite the other nations to come to the school and stay to train and fight alongside us." I hadn't realized I had slipped up until I heard another, slightly familiar, voice call across the room.

"Nations? Are you really going to bring more of those buffoons into our school, headmaster?" The sorting hat was perched in a shelf, high up between many dusty books.

"I will do whatever is necessary to protect my home," Dumbledore said gravely, "I will send for them this instant. Thank you for your work. Please retire for the night. Tomorrow will be a busy day." He sighed heavily and began writing something in brilliant green ink. We made your way to our respective room, excited for what would be to come in the morning.

**At China's House, later the night**

Everyone was sitting around the table, eating a delicious meal made by China, where all had slightly larger portions when he made enough for Japan as well. The meal was mostly silent, and the appearance of an owl startled the whole family.

"What is this, aru? Who would send an owl at dinner time?" China was quite angry, or he was until he read the note tied to the creature's leg. He grew more and more gaunt as he finished the green writing.

"Oh my, this is very bad, aru. Very bad indeed. Everyone! Pack your things, aru. We have a battle to fight." Everyone set off, Taiwan and Hong Kong running to their rooms without a fight. Korea on the other hand had a different plan. As China was responding to the mysterious owl, Korea was sneaking around the table. When the moment was opportune, he pounced on his caretaker.

"Your breasts shall be mine, da-ze!" He reached for the older man's torso, but was flung across the room and into the table. Sitting up, Korea rubbed his head, wondering why his father figure was acting so strange. Usually he just shoves him off and scolds him. Never has China thrown him across a room.

"W-what's wrong, da-ze?" He asked tentatively.

"What's wrong, aru? What's WRONG?! We are going to be fighting a war, aru! No time for fighting! That's for European nations! Now pack your thing, aru. We leave in an hour." Korea dusted himself off and with a nod went to pack.

**China POV**

_I hope they know what they're getting into. Maybe I shouldn't bring the others along…was I too harsh? AARRRRGGG! _With a frustrated growl I threw my hands into the air. What was I going to do? Making up my mind, I wrote a quick note.

**Taiwan POV**

It took us all of twenty minutes to pack, but when we met back up in the kitchen, bags in hand, we were met with a note from China.

_Dear Children,_

_ I realized this war is going to be too dangerous, so I'm leaving you three in charge of the house in my absence. Please act responsibly and make me proud. Please pray for me to return home safe, for I may not. I love you all._

_ ~China_

We all took turns reading it, in shock. How could he leave us? I surveyed the kitchen and noticed the owl had left already, but left the note on the counter. Walking over to it, I took note of the strange colour of ink.

"Um guys? I think I found something!" And with that, we had a plan.

**3****rd**** POV**

All around the globe, nations were receiving mysterious letters written in green ink and delivered by owl. The amount of owls flying around the globe shocked and outstanded most scientists, almost as badly as the owl pack during the summer in England.

Estonia received his letter second. Since he was under Russia's command, he had to ask. At first he was afraid of asking the hulking nation who had caused so much pain in the past, but after seeing an owl perched in the northern nation's desk, he felt less afraid. He was to be the….tech expert?

Russia received his next, though he kinda expected it. H had felt a war brewing for a while now. It was only a matter of time, though he had to admit he was surprised when Estonia approached him with a letter on his own. Russia was supposed to be the…heavy artillery!

Poland was next. He was sitting in his home, sipping some fruity drink and watching the newest episode of his show when the owl flew through the open window and sat on top of his television. Placing his fruit whatever-its-called on the table next to him, the blonde approached the bird and excitedly read the note attached to his leg. "Like, they want me to fight in another war? Oh, they need….like, an armor designer! Totally sweet! I like, have to tell Lit!"

Lichtenstein was taking her daily rounds about the wall of peace when she saw an owl trying to enter. She placed her SDK carbine on the ground and stepped through the wall. In an instant the bird landed softly on the small girl's shoulder, holding its leg out. She carefully unrolled the note and read it with wide eyes. After thanking the bird, the girl quickly rushed inside to tell her brother. Apparently they were needed to bring ammunitions and…..place a protective barrio around the school, like the one around their home.

Norway was surprised to find an American Barn Owl flying though his window, and even more surprised to see another file in behinde it, both bearing notes ties to their legs. One addressed to him, who was to help fight a…..a head sorcerer. The other was addressed to Denmark! Norway stared at the interesting green writing, trying to think of why anyone would want Denmark to help, but when he read what was needed of the ridiculous nation, it all made sense. He was needed as….._moral support._

Owls were flying all around the world, and within a few hours, the nations were all on their way to a magic school in Scotland, to prepare for a deadly battle. But what was happening back at the castle? A group of students were trying to fall asleep, one in particular trying to figure out who to have teach the incoming soldiers, when something popped to mind. Said student shot out of bed, threw on some slippers and slipped out of the common room. Sneaking through the hallways, they made it to the headmasters office and whispered the password into the ear of the closest gargoyle. Making their way up the steps, their mind was whirling a hundred miles per hour. As the doors flew open, an ageing man smiled at the student.

"You've thought of something haven't you?" The student nodded -eager to tell Dumbledore their idea.

"What if Harry could teach them? He IS the chosen one after all! But there's one problem…"

"You're right. This Harry doesn't know much about anything, does he?"

"How can we…." Dumbledore reached his hand out and placed something in the child's hands.

"You're different behind my office doors, old friend. You'll know what to do." The student looked down at his hands, and gasped in delight at the time turner cradled gently in his palms. He fixed his small had and unknotted the ribbons before turning to his headmaster.

"Thank you sir. I know exactly what to do." The Romanian student walked out with an idea forming in his head. As he walked through the headmaster's door, he replaced his mask of calm, cool and collected. Making his way up to the astronomy tower, Dmitri stood with the time turner dangling from his hands.

"Let's hope this works." And he turned it five years into the future.

**Here it is! The newest update! I hope this was what you were looking for, Nicolft! It'll grow more, hopefully!**

**I apologize if any of the characters are OOC, I went wwwaaaayyyyy out of my comfort zone to write this. I'm using this as a growing experience in writing. Especially the battle scene, that'll be interesting. This was the first time I've ever written for any of the Asian nations, Estonia, Poland, the Nordics, and I tried to keep Dumbledore in character for himself, but that would've made him OCC for Rome…..rawrg! SO complicated! **

**I could've kept going for several more pages, but as it is, this chapter is already seven pages long! I waned to say thanks for everyone who is sticking to this story and putting up with my gog awful plots…** **If you have any ideas for future chapters, I will try to mix them it! And I apologize for any grammar or spelling. It's hard to edit when it's seven pages long…**

**And a super big apology to TatlTails! Your oneshot is eluding me, so it'll take a little while longer! I do have some ideas though so not all hope it lost!**

** With love~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~Starlight~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	13. Why You Don't Listen to Introductions

**We've made it to 120 reviews! My heart is soaring! **

**Nicolft~ I'm glad it was to your liking! **

**Cookie05~ Tanks again for the advice! Don't want to get yelled at :P**

**Hibarilova18~ there will definitely be more then just the few that got the letters but I don't know how many or how much screen time they would get**

**ArTyStoLe~ English homework does suck. I have to read The Outliers: A story of success and write a 5 page essay….or I can do this. Guess what I like better!**

**Warning now~~ There will be quite a bit of character death during the battle chapters (thinking 2-3 chapters for the battle) but that won't be for maybe 1 or 2 more updates from now. You're looking at a pretty damn gruesome deaths… It'll be my first battle scene ever so again, warning.**

**Matthew POV**

I woke up early the next morning, before the sun, and made my way up to the room or requirement. Picturing what I needed in my mind, I waited for the large doors to appear from the stonework. Looking around to make sure no one followed, I ducked into the room and tried to figure where I should start.

It took be an hour but I had managed to create two separate areas in the large room. Half was decorated with flags, and then cut in half again, half for the guys, half for the girls. The other half was dedicated to training, seeing how the floor was littered with practice dummies, targets and weapons. By the time I realized how late it had gotten, breakfast had already started in the Great Hall.

Running as fast as my eleven year old legs could carry me, I made it in time to snag three pancakes before the plates cleared. Some of the students were beginning to rise, but Rome called their attention. Settling back down, I looked over to the Gryffindor table to see that one of the twins has bewitched some plates to keep their food. Without raising a racket, I snuck over to sit next to Harry.

"Hey, Mattie," the boy-who-lived whispered to me, "Your bear got stuck in our dorm last night. I brought him down but he refused to eat anything." He handed the bear over to me, and I took Kuma gratefully. Thankful to whomever it was that spelled the plates, I grabbed some more food and slipped it to his little white snout.

Looking around, I saw many familiar faces within the sea of students. No one seemed to notice the new additions, and if they did no one showed anything was amiss.

"Now students," Dumbledore's voice rang out over the murmuring students and teachers. Apparently the staff didn't understand why we were being kept after breakfast as well, "You may be wondering why I have kept you here this morning. Well I have some grievous news. A great danger is approaching our dear school. I do not want you to be alarmed, but be wary and cautious. Due to this rising threat, I have invited many personal friends to help defend the castle and her students. A few have arrived early, so I shall introduce them now. The rest shall arrive sporadically throughout the next few days. I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Please step up, my friends."

About five or six older teen to young adult aged people made their way up to the front of the Great Hall, all eyes pointed on them. I know them all, but I could see some interested looks from the students around me. Draco especially seemed interested. I can understand why though. He was there that night. He saw first hand what this danger was capable of, and wants to help. Rome's voice boomed out again.

**Draco POV**

I wasn't sure how I would feel about all these new people coming in to fight for us, with us. All during breakfast I was looking around, noticing a few new people and wondered if they could be them. Near the end of the meal, I saw Matthew sneak in and grab some food before it all disappeared. The blonde had been absent from our Slytherin dorm for the past week or so, and when he finally came back, he left early in the morning. I don't know how, but I knew he was involved with all this.

When Dumbledore called out attention, I was all ears. I watched as the group of strangers made their way up to stand next to my headmaster. The first was probably the most shocking. Standing a goof head and a half shorter than the rest, in the front of the line was a small girl, who couldn't be older than I was. Her hair was chin length and held back by a ribbon and was dressed in a knee length burgundy stripped dress. The man behind her was strikingly similar to the girl in looks. A stern face was framed by short, blonde hair. Both had piercing green eyes and shockingly, large guns strapped to their backs.

"Hello!" the girl spoke first, "My name is Lili Zwingli and this is my big brother Vash. We are here to lend our knowledge of firearms and barriers." She smiles sweetly and tilts her head to one side. I heard several comments about how cute she was, and apparently so did her brother.

"I am Vash, and I am warning you now. If anyone so much as looks at my sister, you'll be eating my bullets." He didn't raise his voice, but rather growled it out. The chatter stopped and many boys averted their eyes. All Lili did however was smile and giggle.

The next person to step up was, rather interesting. She had short blonde hair and broad shoulders, but was wearing a short pink frock and ribbons to hold her bangs back. Her eyes were a whole other shade of green, one rarely seen in England. Stepping forward, she placed one hand on her hip as one fixed her hair. Again, appreciative murmurs were spreading through the male students, until she opened her mouth that is.

"Like, my name is Feliks Łukasiewicz! I'm like, totally here to create some amazing outfits to keep everyone safe, which is, like, a perfect job for someone like me." Everyone's jaws dropped and _he_ introduced himself to us. Looking around again, I realized that _that_ group didn't seem shocked in the slightest. I looked back up at the front to see that another person had stepped up.

**Harry POV**

Standing next to Professor Dumbledore, who seemed different somehow, was the most intimidating man I have ever seen in my life. He was easily two feet taller than our headmaster, and though it was quite warm, the man was wearing a full-sized over coat and had a long, pinkish scarf wrapped firmly around his neck. His hands were covered by thick, yet worm looking, leather gloves, and held a suspicious bottle of something. The most shocking thing about the man was how childish his face seemed. A large, straight nose poked out from under ashen bangs, piercing purple eyes peered around them. I looked for an instant at Matthew, who coincidentally or not, shared the same eye colour.

"Privet. My name is Ivan Braginsky. I am here from my homeland of Russia to help fight is dis war, da? I am here to help with strength and intimidation and other things." He smiled sweetly, but not like the Lili girl, but like a demon. A dark aura seemed to spill from his person at all times, even when looking like an innocent child. Somewhere from the back of the room, a voice called out.

"Is that vodka in your hand? Is alcohol even allowed here?" The man, Ivan didn't stop smiling; instead he simply reached into his coat and pulled out a faucet pipe and turned to where the voice came from.

"There is no problem with it, da? I hope there isn't." the silence that followed must have been good enough for him for he came down and sat at the Slythein table, right at the front. Those around there moved quickly away. I heard a strange noise come from the Hufflepuff table, and I look, thinking I would see Feliciano. Instead, I saw him standing up next to Dumbledore. But…he was also sitting at the Hufflepuff table?

**3****rd**** POV**

The small Hufflepuff sprung up from his seat at his table and flew up to the front, not bothering to cover his tears. It shouldn't have come to a shock, for everybody was used to the small Italian's tears, but it was the fact that there was two of him which startled some. Feliciano threw his arms around his double and sobbed into his shirt.

Now, one thing that not many people noticed during this whole introduction thing was that Dumbledore, or Rome, was changing. It was slight, but it was happening. His hair grew shorter, becoming brown. His beard shrunk to mere stubble and his eyes went from twinkling blue to jaw-dropping green. Even to this day, some say that if you had looked at him in the right light, you could still see the grey bearded man they had all known, and others say that during their times at Hogwarts, they caught sight if this powerful younger man out of the corner of their eye.

Looking back at the pair on stage, the students began to notice subtle differences, now that the two were side by side. One was slightly taller, with a curl going off to the left and had oddly golden eyes. He was also a tad tanner and had quite a disgruntled look on his handsome face.

"Ohhhh Lovi~ I'va missed you so much fratello~" Feli sobbed into his brother's shirt and a chuckle ran through the crowd. It was a pretty heartwarming scene, seeing how you could tell the older one was trying not to show any emotion and failing by the look of his bright red cheeks. Some might say he looks like a tomato.

"Stupid fratello. I'm Lovino Vargas. Call me by any nickname and I'll make you wish you didn't!" He said it threateningly, but everyone could tell he was bluffing. A large arm wrapped around the boys and a deep, rich laugh filled the air. Looking up, the boys saw someone they hadn't seen in years. Their Grandfather was standing above them, smiling and laughing. Lovino and Feliciano Vargas didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so they did both. Though it was emotional, yet another loud voice broke through the room.

"_LLLOOOVVVIII~~~~~~ MI TOMATE! You came!" _A blur of brown and red flew to the front of the room, and Antonio had scooped up the newest Italian. Swinging him around, he placed kisses all over Lovino's face. As cute as it was, a polite cough marked the arrival of the last guest for the moment. Stepping up in front of the happy family reunion stood someone that seemed out of place

**Hermione POV**

The man standing up next to the newly restored Dumbledore seemed like he didn't belong with this group of kids. He had a long ponytail and sleeves that covered his hands. On his back was a basket and what seemed to be a panda poking its head out. His face had that ageless quality to it, and I found myself trying to gauge how old he really was.

"Hello, aru. My name is Wang Yao. I am very please to meet all of you, aru. Please treat me kindly." He bowed low, hands folded. Seeing how everyone had been introduced, Dumbledore asked if there where any questions anyone had for our guests. Though I was very interested in them, I really wasn't sure what to ask. Nothing in my text books had prepared me for this. The first question was asked by a first year Ravenclaw boy.

"Miss Lili? How old are you? You seem awfully young to be carrying such a large gun." She blushed and laughed a little. Either not noticing or ignoring her brother glaring behind her, she answered the question with a light, tinkling voice.

"Yes, I suppose I am a tad young for this, but I'm thirteen already! And my brother made sure I can protect myself if needed. I've been training for several years so I know how to handle my weapons!" She tilted her head to the side and smiled back at the boy. A sigh went through the crowed and I heard several people comment on how cute she was.

"Excuse me, Feliks? I was wondering," said a small voice, "Did you make that outfit yourself?" It seemed to have been the right question for his face lit up and he walked over to the asker, explaining how everything about his outfit and apparently a few more.

"Hey, Matthew," I heard Harry whisper to Matthew, who sat with us, "Are you related to these guys? You all have this weird…feeling to you." The blonde flushed a little, probably nervous from being put on the spot.

"Well...in a way, I guess. I mean, not by blood, but by…other means." There he goes again, I thought to myself, acting suspicious.

"What do you mean? Other means?" I couldn't let this be. It seemed to be another puzzle piece fitting in place.

"Um….oh look! Kuma's leaving!" and that it was. His little bear had up and started walking up to sit with the strangers. Again, the doors burst open, and I honestly began to wonder if they were spring loaded.

**Matthew POV**

As I was chasing Kuma, who seemed to have had enough of the conversation with Hermione and Harry, the Great Hall doors burst open, and in walked two more of them. I wanted to sigh at his reckless action, but how could I? I loved the way that Prussian made an entrance.

"Yo 'Tonio! Vhere did you run off too? Iz your grumpy boyfriend here…" He kinda drifted off seeing that Lovino _was_ in fact here, "Well that explains it! Does this mean we can all introduce ourselves? Kesesese awesome!" He lifted Gilbird off this shoulder and placed the small yellow chick into his hair before running up the aisle and making his way centre stage.

"Guten tag, mein lieblings! Mein awesome name iz Gilbert Beilschmidt! I am from the awesome Prussia and I am here to keep you _verlierers_ alive and fighting!" His loud introduction was a little startling after so many calm(ish) ones. But I smile anyway, seeing how I loved this side of him. France had sidled his was up to stand next to Rome. After exchanging some words, all of which were drowned out by loud Keseses' and cries of 'awesome'.

"It has come to my attention," Rome interrupted Prussia before he could do anything stupid, "that a few of my friends are still here, but hidden among you all. I would like to invite them up as well, for they are part of this war effort." Before any of us could stand up, Spain jumped up and called attention on himself.

"Hola! Mi llamo es Antonio! Y this es mi tomate Roma! Isn't he just the cutest little thing you have ever seen? Look at the way he's blushing~~Oh Lovi you are so adorable!" Before Lovino could rip Antonio a new pair, France interrupted.

"Oui, and I am Francis. I look forward to getting to know you all better." He finished with a wink and threw a rose out into the crowed. I could hear several girls swoon.

"P-papa!?" I couldn't help but cry out at my Papa's little act. I knew he loved Dad, but still…

"Ah~ My dear little Mathieu! How I 'ave missed you! Come and give Papa a hug!" Thankfully, or not, I was already at the front after chasing my bear, so I didn't have to go very far.

"Um…as some of you may know…my name in Matthew Williams. I'm a first year Slytherin and," I heard gasps but I didn't really process what was happening until I finished, "I'm from Canada, though I'm Alfred's twin" Suddenly, I feel a pawing at my pant leg. Looking down, I see a much smaller Kuma. Startled, I look down at my hands and saw that they were normal sized again. A small smile graced my lips before I was tackled.

"Oh mein Liebling! I vas vondering vhen you vould return to ze Birdie that I loved! It was a little un-awesome to kiss an eleven year old!" Before I could protest, he swooped me up and kissed me square on the mouth. I head cat calls and hollers, but I didn't care. I missed my annoying, loud, amazing, awesome Prussian as well.

**Alfred POV**

After seeing my brother return to normal, I was eager to get back to my normal, hero self. After seeing my brother make out with that white-haired ex-nation, I ran up and called all attention onto myself.

"Yo dudes! I'm Alfred F. Jones! I'm from the good old U.S. of A! I'm Mattie's older and more heroic older twin!" I could feel myself growing as the spell was lifted, and it felt great. I flashed my iconic hero smile and I head a few girls swoon. I may not be France, but I'm still pretty.

I stepped back and let Elizaveta introduce herself, because a hero doesn't hog the lime light.

"Hallo! I am Elizaveta! I am Hungarian, for those who didn't know. I am very good at sewing, cooking, hunting and spying!" She was very excited to introduce herself, and though she was a little intimidating, I was glad that she was back to normal. It was hard on all of us to pretend to be normal humans.

Little Kiku came up Behind Eliza. Even at eleven, he was still the smallest of the group.

"Herro. My name is Honda Kiku. I am from Japan." He didn't say much after that, but it seemed to get the point across.

"Hello~~" Feli didn't waste a second, "My name is Feliciano Vargas, and I am from Italy! This is my fratello Lovino" I could hears grumbled of 'they already know that idiota', "And this is'a my Nonno! And this," he pulled the tall Germany from where he was sitting, "Is my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Ludwig! He feeds me and protects me and keeps me warm and-" he was cut off by a large, gloved hand being placed over his smiling mouth.

I smiled, everyone was present and accounted for, and everyone was back to normal. Rome stood up and addressed the students.

"Thank you, students, for putting up with us and listening to your introductions! Please retire to your common rooms, where you are to wait further instruction. Classes have been canceled for today, and possibly the next several days. Until we decide when, you shall snot be wondering the halls. And though I shouldn't have to say this, NO student shall be participating in this war unless they are a fifth year or above." Quickly, the students filed out of the Great Hall leaving just us nations left.

"Should we tell them who we really are?" A voice I completely forgot about asks.

"Iggy~~" I run and jump into the shorter man's arms. Though he pretends to hate me, I know he loves me on the inside. That's why he didn't drop me. Immediately.

"Ah, yes," Rome sounded thoughtful, "We shall, but not yet. Give them more time to process what's already happened." We all nodded, not knowing what was happening in the room of requirement at this exact time.

**In the Room of Requirement, same time**

**Harry POV**

We went straight to the room of requirement after dismissal. I was a little ticked off that Dumbledore wouldn't let us fight, but then I realized something crucial. Looking around at those I had gathered, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, the twins, Cedric Diggory and Draco, I spoke up.

"Guys. We don't know enough magic to fight, let alone stay alive. What are we going to do?" I saw fear spark in their eyes, but I refused to get riled up. Somehow, I knew this would work out. Across the room, I head a door open.

Spinning around, I was that strange Slytherin kid with the little hat and ribbons walking towards me carrying some kind of flask.

"Hello Potter and friends. I have a solution to your dilemma." He raises the flask and conjures a large stone basin from thin air. Unstopping the flask, a stream of silvery matter came swirling out and filled it, "I have been given a special time turner. Does anyone know what a time turner does?" OF course, Hermione raises her hand a flash.

"A Time turner can turn back time for whoever wears it. You, however, are not allowed to change the past for there could be dire consequences."

"Very good, Miss Granger, twenty points to Gryffendor. Well my time turner is a very special one. The only on in existence in fact. It was made especially for me. I can go back in time, but I cam also go _forward._ I have traveled five years into the future, and collected the memories of our very own Mr. Potter. Then plan is that he shall re-live his own memories, learn what he knows in the future, than teach it to everyone else. Easy and simple. Now, any questions?" There was only one question to this absurd plan. The boy in front of us was no longer a boy, in fact, while he was talking, the spell in him wore of just as it had for the others in the great hall.

"Excuse me," Draco's voice seemed almost apprehensive, "But how can you give Granger points, if you're a student?" The question seemed to amuse the man, for he smiled, showing off a very sharp canine tooth.

"Don't you remember who founded Slytherin house? I believe I still hold the right to add and dock house points. Now, about this plan." And with that, a hand appeared behind my back and I found myself falling down, down, down.

**And that's a wrap! I don't really know how this turned out. I feel like the introductions went on too long, but I really wanted to get the Hogwarts student's reactions in. **

**During the training, I'm going to have different people ask others different questions, so if there's a specific character you want to ask a question to, just review what you want and watch in awe as it magically appears in the next update!**

**I apologize if any of the characters seem OCC. I used the Hetalia archives to try and match their personalities, but it's hard for the first time. I can already tell this chapter just dragged on and **_**on and on**_**! **

**I actually have the rest of the story plotted out already *derpy dance* so far I have planned: 2-3 chapters for training, prep and all around last minute things. 2-3 chapters solely for the battle. 1-2 chapters for the aftermath and recovery and than the epilog. I might write a sequel for if the nations have to go back to Hogwarts later in Harry's life, but I just want to focus on getting through this one first.**

**With many pasta bowls filled with love and well wishes~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~Starlight~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


End file.
